Firelight (nalu)
by primsgirl89
Summary: Also on Wattpad. In which Jude Heartfilia made an arranged marriage for his daughter with one of the most feared mages in the land. Lucy runs away, but she meets Natsu, Chaos or E.N.D. What happens when they learn they are betrothed?
1. The Start

_Layla Heartfillia feared her daughters magic. It was much higher than anything she had ever known. Ever since her baby was born she held high magic levels that an average mage would have, imagine her reaction when Lucy was able to summon her strongest spirit, Aquarius, without water._

_It was a task that she never knew would have been possible, but Lucy's magic continued to grow. Her mother loved her daughter very much, so by the time she had turned seven, Layla went to the king that a prophecy had been told down to all the Heartfiallian heirs. She was to open a gate with the twelve golden gates of the zodiac, but she only had ten._

_Instead of setting the burden on her daughter she felt it right to use her own life force to open the gate. Once it was open there were five bright lights the flew out across the kingdom. The final light, her grandmother from four generations ago, had stood proud with the smile her mother had. Their heads turned to see a small blonde girl, who looked identical to the other two blondes in the room when they heard a gasp._

_Layla began to feel light-headed as he began to fall backward, but she was caught by one of her celestial spirits. Layla looked back at her most trusted spirit and gave a small smile._

_"Shall we go back to the estate, Lady Layla," a goat-man asked. Layla nodded, her health would be drained from using it to open the Eclipse Gate, she knew she had at most a year to live._

_"Let's."_

_A few months later, on little Lucy's birthday, Layla passed away in her sleep. Years of grief and negligence from Jude Heartfillia made Lucy want to be more like her mother, warm and kind-hearted. When Jude made an arrangement to marry her off to some fire wizard, she had it and left the estate. Leaving behind all the memories of her mother and the staff that was so much like her own family._

_Not long after she ran away, she met a fire wizard and her adventure began._

**OKAY SO I WON'T BE MAKING A CONTINUATION OF TAMER OF CHAOS, BUT I HOPE YOU WILL GIVE THIS A TRY. I KNOW YOU MAY BE THINKING THAT THIS IS ANOTHER STORY FOLLOWING THE SERIES, BUT I AM GOING TO MAKE THIS DIFFERENT THAN TAMER OF CHAOS. WELCOME TO _Firelight. _If you want to read the whole story then go on my wattpad and read it there.**


	2. Fire Burns

I stood by the door that goes to my father's study waiting for him to get out of a meeting with someone who has ties to the Heartfillian business. My personal maid, who is also my friend, had told me that father wished to speak with me after the meeting.

Something in my stomach is telling me that this wouldn't end well for me. Ever since mom died dad had been nothing but cold and distant, but he never abused me, well to the extent that other girls would have. I am nothing more than a piece in his business to him, which is probably what the meeting is about. Using me to get what he wants.

The door to the study opens and a man with brown hair walked out, he gave me a smile before leaving. I waited a moment for dad to collect himself before knocking on the door. "Come in."

I flinched at the cold tone that was my father's voice. It wasn't that I was afraid of him, rather I was feeling the actual coldness of his voice. I walked in the room, hiding the shiver that goes on, once I was in the middle of the room I bowed my head down.

"You wished to see me, father?"

His back was toward me, but I knew that he cringed at my voice. No matter what he had done so far I had still loved him, but that might change one day if he keeps pushing me away.

"Yes," he said gruffly, "as you know I was just in a meeting," I said nothing. "The meeting was to get one of the best guilds on my side. The bargaining chip was a marriage."

I gasped loudly, "you didn't."

Dad spun so fast as he looked at me with a sneer, "a lady doesn't speak out of turn." When I glared at him he loosened his tie as he walked closer to me, "you will marry this wizard that this representative had offered."

I glared and walked out of the room ignoring as my father called for me to come back to the study, but I didn't. I wanted out, and I will get out of this. I ripped off the dress I was forced to wear, I had a small amount of commoners clothes that I had bought and packed if something like this would happen. It would be hard to leave, but it would be worth it if it means that I could find my own place in the world.

I changed into a black skirt, with matching thigh high socks, I also grabbed a red tank top with a flame on the front. I placed brown leather knee-high boots to place my keys in so they wouldn't get stolen. I really don't need to use the keys to summon the spirits since I tend to use magic I made using the keys; I call it Star dress. I can use it for being able to use the spirits magic as my own when I don't want to exhaust a lot of my magic.

When midnight hit I snuck out my window making my way out of the estate. Not saying goodbye was hard, but I think it was for the best.

Time skip: three weeks

The outside world was harder than I thought it would have been, but a week out and I was able to fend for myself. I stuck to the woods and looking at missions that a wizard in training would be able to do. I earned myself a lot of money, but also a title. Somehow the towns I go to see my magic and call me _Light _which I find amusing.

Three weeks ago when I left the estate I never would have thought I would be on my own and making a life for myself. Everything about being away from the estate is pretty good, well it did when I returned during a night to grab my box of letters to my mother. When I left I had three gold keys and a couple of silver keys. The gold is most valued as a celestial mage so I am proud to have three of the twelve zodiacs, but I want to collect them all as my mother wanted.

A twig snapped from behind me causing me to turn around quickly, behind me was a blue cat with white wings on its back. "I lost him..."

I walked over to the cat cautiously, "who did you lose?"

Suddenly in the town over there was an explosion of fire. Without a thought, I grabbed the talking cat and ran to the town to find out what happened. Transforming into my Aquarius Star Dress I used the water to propel me there. In the center of town was a man surrounded by women, all knocked out, the only one standing was a glaring man with pink hair.

"Natsu," the cat cheered in my arms.

"You did this?"

The man, or Natsu as the cat called him, never replied, so instead, I used the water in the air to put out the flames. When the authorities came they cowered in fear at Natsu. They shook as they grabbed the purple-haired man in the center of the girls. "Sorry, guards, I lost control of my magic, this sleaze was using a charm ring on these girls."

I walked away with no reply from any of the men behind me. I was surprised when the blue cat flew to my shoulder and rested there, "hey why don't you come to Fairy Tail with us?"

My brown eyes looked into his black ones, "sure, why not?"

I smiled at the cat, "I'm Happy!"

"What made you happy?" The cat giggled.

"No, my name is Happy," Happy cheered. I giggled scratching behind his ear.

We turned around to see Natsu sitting on the ground waiting. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. I noticed he wore a scarf, it looks like it was made of scales. He wore an open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat which is zipped, I wonder how he isn't sweating. The sleeve covers his left arm, "how are you not sweating?"

"He is a Fire Dragon Slayer," Happy replied happily, "the heat and cold doesn't bother him at all. He can consume fire, but not his own flames, to replenish his magic. He can't be harmed by fire since he has scales that protect him and lungs that help him to eat fire."

I nodded and smiled at Natsu, "I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." He stood up and brushed up against me, burning my skin. I shrugged and walked beside him. "What type of cat are you?"

"I'm an exceed!"

I hummed, "do you have any other forms? Or magic?" Happy looked down sadly, "maybe I can help you find a magic that is compatible with your flight magic. Mainly, to help you keep your wings out."

Without warning I was pushed to the ground with a loudly purring Happy. "Thank you!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**So I know people who have both wattpad and ffn will be noticing that they may have already seen these chapters but this is for the people who don't have a wattpad. **


	3. The Guild

While we walked Happy and I talked about what types of magic he would like to learn. He really wanted to learn fire magic in case Natsu ever needed a power boost in battle, but fire is too advanced with the little magic he has. Happy was chatting away with ideas revolving around fire magic, but I was able to convince him to try something that would deal with transforming into another form.

"Why would I need that if I had firepower," Happy asked me curiously. Natsu had been grinding his teeth as he listened to us talk.

"Natsu, I have music if you want to listen to something that isn't us," I handed him the headphones. Natsu snatched them and placed them on his head when he was content I looked to Happy, "well, you would be able to fight alongside with Natsu and it would help you build up the magic to start learning fire-type magic."

Happy thought about it for a moment before he grinned at me, "can we start tonight?"

Since Happy was walking on the ground beside me I scooped him up to hug him. His purrs made me happy to be able to help him feel stronger. When it was dark out we camped out for the night, I grabbed my keys to call on Grandpa Krux. For once I was glad that I didn't need to chant to summon, I was always called a freak among other celestial wizards for it, but Happy seemed most interested. Apparently, Grandpa Krux was ill in the Celestial World so I began to help Happy with what I knew.

"Transformation Magic allows its caster to change their appearance," I explained to Happy. "While this Magic is a deep and complex art, basic Transformation Magic is relatively easy for Mages to learn."

I changed my body to look like Happy, he was surprised to see that I was like him now, "whoa!"

I giggled and changed back into my normal form. "While you can change your appearance you aren't able to change or make clothes if you want to be able to do that you would have to learn the intermediate level."

"What is the difference," Happy asked interested. I smiled and scratched his ear.

"Aside from its similarities to the basic level, this level of transformation is used by Mages to change their clothes and voice. Want a demonstration?" Happy nodded his head. Natsu growled at this point, his voice was deep, he may also be the best example to use. I stood up and changed into Natsu, clothes and all. I growled just like he had done prior.

Happy cheered clapping his paws. "How can I change my form?"

"Concentrate hard on what you want to look like and keep at it. You'll feel when you are about to change." I allowed Happy to work on changing forms for an hour before I told him to call it a night.

I was impressed with how Happy was able to change into a boy with his cat ears and tail. On his fourth try, he was able to do the transformation, he had to rest for a few to do it again, but he held the transformation for fifteen minutes.

Natsu still had the headphone so I walked over to him to get them back for a charge. His hand shot out grabbing my wrist in a bruising grip, "don't touch."

His voice was really deep and heavy with hatred, "can I charge those for tomorrow?"

If anyone asks, I would deny the fact I whimpered. He noticed that I was frightened of him but he never once let go, instead he pulled me down to lay in front of him. The headphones were shoved in my face, I used my magic to charge them, I stayed there for a while, but at some point when I was charging it, I had fallen asleep. I woke up to being carried by someone.

I hate having to charge the headphones like that since it drains me of almost all my magic power, which is a lot. I have never met someone else who could charge headphones with their magic, it is why they have plugs. Though, if someone had electrical magic then I guess they would be able to do it with no problem at all.

When I was more awake I realized that Natsu was the one holding me, Happy was flying- as a human- above us. I guess that means he was able to master the basic transformation. A _ding dong _was heard as Taurus came through his gate with some clothes in his hand. He handed Happy the clothes before he took me from Natsu.

I was surprised when I heard a dark growl come from Natsu, but I forced Taurus's gate shut before I helped Happy get into his clothes. It was a simple brown button-up jacket with a green hood, a white t-shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes. His skin was a light cream color, with light pink cheeks on his face. He was a little cutie in this form.

"Lushy," Happy called me excitedly, "I been in this form for an hour!"

"I'm so proud of you, Happy," I gave Happy a gentle grin. Arms were wrapped around me in a chokehold. The rest of the walk to their guild was spent with laughs as Happy spoke of the other members of Fairy Tail.

To be completely honest, I knew nothing about the guilds until I left the estate three weeks ago. Fairy Tail is a popular guild with a lot of well-known wizards, I wonder what will happen when they learn that I am the Light. Time flew by fast and we now stood in front of the guild.

I wasn't scared or nervous, rather I was just zen. Happy was with me as Natsu left us. Happy flew, in his cat form, and opened the doors loudly with me right behind him. It was noisy and very chaotic inside, but I expected it from what I was told by Happy.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lushy," Happy beamed. He picked me up, making me motion sick, before bringing me to Mirajane to get marked. "Mira we got a new member."

If I hadn't heard it for myself then I would never have believed it. When Happy spoke to Mira he sounded depressed and angry, the excitable Happy I knew had done a one-eighty. I frowned lightly at him and placed a hand on his head.

"Don't touch him," Mira said panicked. Her big blue eyes filled with fear, but not what I expected for just touching Happy. Happy whimpered lightly, so I ignored Mira and picked Happy up.

The guild froze as I was comforting Happy. A cloud of blue smoke surrounded Happy as he changed into his human form, his clothed arms wrapped around my waist as tears fell from his eyes. They neglect him it seems.

"He isn't clawing her," I heard a girl say.

"Chaos isn't attacking her either," a male said.

"I thought for sure E.N.D. would have attacked her," a gruff voice said.

I ignored them and focused on Happy, "you seemed so happy earlier when you told me about these guys, what is really going on?"

Happy collected himself and asked Mira to place the mark on me. I asked for pink on the back of my right hand. When it was done Happy gently led me to the back of the guild.

"They fear Natsu a lot," he said softly, "I didn't want anyone who was afraid of him to touch me, so I would claw at them." I watched as Happy began to fiddle with the string on his jacket, "they soon began to exclude me. _He is too dangerous, _they said but they never asked why I would attack. Lisanna, the girl who could transform into animals, suggested that it was because I used my primal instincts on anyone I didn't like, but that wasn't true Lushy."

"When I lived in with my father I was left alone a lot," I said with a soft voice. "It was cold and lonely to be there, but when my father met with a man to make an alliance with my father's company with me being in an arranged marriage. That was why I ran away from home."

Happy crawled on my lap to give me a hug, "you won't be lonely anymore."

"I know," I said with a giggle, "and neither will you or Natsu."

Footsteps came from behind us so when we turned around we gave Natsu a smile and offered him a seat at our table, but he walked past us. He did, however, rub his hand on our necks as he passed.

"He scent marked her," someone said.

* * *

_Mom,_

_I joined a guild, Fairy Tail. It is okay, only because I have Happy and Natsu there but something is off with the others in the guild with those two. They fear them and exclude them, almost as if they are just the shadow's of the guild, there but not noticed._

_I wish you could meet them, mom. They are really sweet, well Happy is. Natsu, well, he is the type of guy who you can rely on if you gain his respect._

_I want to make them feel like they have a family, so I will do all I can to show them. Natsu helped me find a cheap place to live, but the apartment is amazing, he helped me score big-time mom. As a thank you, I gave him the spare key in case he needs a place to crash, or just wants to check-in._

_Love you, always and forever,_

_Lucky Lucy Heartfillia._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**I will warn you all if themes are more M rated. **


	4. Master

**There is a NaLu moment in the end.**

* * *

I stood in front of the bar, sipping on a smoothie, watching as the guild begun to get into an actual brawl. For the past couple of days, I had gotten to see that the guild isn't as calm as I had heard about from Sorcerer Weekly. The guild is loud, upbeat, hyper, and best of all they were like a family in heart and spirit.

There are people who are still confused about how Happy and Natsu never once attack me when I am close, well mainly Happy. I figured that when Natsu is in my bubble it would appear like he is lightly choking me with how he seems to _scent mark _me, as Happy had called it.

It was weird on how they all jump to conclusions about them, but I can see why they all fear Happy with his razor-sharp claws. Just this morning I went to wake him up, but I accidentally placed my knee on his tail and he clawed my chest. Now there are three very angry red marks on my chest.

"Wait," a girl with blue shoulder-length hair spoke to me, "so that was the only time he attacked you? Why are you still so gentle with him? He could turn around and do it again."

I looked into her hazel eyes and gave a forced smile, "no he wouldn't. As long as I show that I am not afraid of him or Natsu then I am okay."

Apparently, when someone calls Natsu's name he usually attacks them. I asked him why he did that and he said it was because he doesn't want his real name to be said with fear. That was what his titles are for, _Chaos _and _Salamander. _I am the only one who hadn't been attacked for calling his name.

"How did you even meet them anyway?" Suddenly I was on a stage with a microphone in my hand with a crowd of people around me.

"Remind me where Natsu and Happy are," I said lowly to the Strauss sisters.

"They had a mission from the Master," Lisanna said, her snow-white hair in a ponytail. I like Lisanna because she never questioned my relationship with the two boys. Natsu and Happy had been asked by the Master to take care of some Vulcans that were causing some problems for workers.

"That's right," I sighed, "so you all want to know how I met them?"

"Duh," Gray said as he stripped out of his pants, "no one else had ever gotten close to that demon."

Ignoring the comment I took a deep breath, "okay so you need to know something about me. I am known as _The Light _and I was in the woods near Hargeon when I ran into Happy."

"Wait," a guy with a broom said, "you are the famous Light? I doubt it." I rose an eyebrow as I allowed him to explain himself, "I mean we all know you are a celestial mage, but _Light _has the ability to use caster magic."

"Watch this," I transformed into my Cancer Star Dress, gasps were heard as I assumed they were blinded by the golden light that covered my body as I changed forms, "I was able to learn transformation magic and then Requip with my spirits to be able to do this."

"I believe her now," the guys all shuddered as they sat down.

"When I was in the woods Happy had come towards me, he claimed to have lost someone, but I was cautious. I asked whom he lost, but there was a fiery explosion that came from the town so I scooped Happy up and ran straight to where the explosion happened. I transformed into a Star Dress and saw that there was fire everywhere, but I saw a bunch of women knocked out on the ground around a guy. The guy was claiming to have been Salamander, I took the blame and put the fires out."

There was a man who was now stood beside me as I finished the story, a short old man who seemed really sweet. I smiled at him and bowed my head, "so Natsu finally found someone he could trust?"

My brows furrowed, but the door slammed open and a blue blur came rushing at me with a speed I couldn't have kept up with if I wasn't in my Cancer form. I caught the blue blur, also known as Happy.

"Lushy," Happy cried, "Natsu fried my fish!"

I sighed with a giggle, "you and your fish. Want me to buy you more?"

Instantly he perked up, "aye sir!"

"Happy, I told you, I am a girl," I chastised. "Mira, can I get the biggest raw fish you have back there?"

Mira gave a smile and walked in the back, while she was gone Natsu walked beside me before he plopped himself down. No one moved, but I sighed looking at Lisanna. "It wouldn't be too much trouble to get his usual, would it? I'll pay."

The old man watched the entire thing happen as he soon got up to stand in front of me. "So you must be the new girl, aren't you child." I smiled.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia," I said.

"I am Master Makarov." He grinned a perverted grin, "and it seems that Gildarts was able to work out an arrangement for Fairy Tail and the Heartfillians."

I blinked so slowly that I felt as if my world was coming down. "What?"

"You are engaged to Natsu here," he said still smiling. I could now tell he was forcing the smile now. "We needed to have an alliance with a rich family to help keep our guild from falling apart."

I sighed, looks like I hadn't escaped my father after all, "okay. I didn't know that it was your guild nor had I known I was to marry Natsu, but I will do what I can, for the guild."

The guild celebrated as the area around Natsu soon grew very hot and tense. I wondered why they seemed happy that we are forced to marry each other. Happy seemed a bit tensed, but he ate the fish that Mira brought him, Natsu chugged a barrel of Fire Whiskey.

I was just glum that I wasn't able to fully take charge in my own life, but I am glad it was Natsu and Fairy Tail. Maybe this will make it much easier to deal with.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with me and have to be the reason there was an alliance made between the Heartfillia's and Fairy Tail. I tried to run away from it so I could choose my own life, but now that it has happened and it is with you, I am glad."

Natsu sighed and walked away leaving me and the master to speak. The master agreed to the marriage so that Natsu had a chance at a family, he was told by my father that he would love to have grandchildren so he agreed. I can see why he got desperate too, I literally would make myself so unpleasant for the marriage interviews that none of the suitors wanted me.

It is much like my father to choose how my life is made, but that doesn't change the fact that I could still do what I want as long as I marry Natsu and give an heir. I guess I never gave him a real chance after so many of the chances he wasted.

I am glad that I met the master to have cleared up the mess my father never truly bothered to explain.

As night fell I was walking home, alone from the party. I was tired of having people apologize and congratulate me with my engagement to Natsu. Everyone feared that they would have been forced to be his lover, which I don't get why. If they had stopped to get to know him without fear then they would see he is just lonely and afraid to be left behind.

When I was inside my house I saw that someone was in my bed, that someone being Happy in human form. He was fast asleep, but that didn't explain the sound of the shower going. I walked slowly to the door, a key in my hold as I inched closer.

"Just me woman."

"Natsu?"

There was a scoff, "no Happy, yes Natsu."

He growls while he spoke. Since we are engaged I walked in to brush my teeth, "I am placing my toothbrush under the spray."

I did as I said I would and began to brush my teeth. It felt kind of awkward to have been in the same room as a naked Natsu, but I did it so I might as well get used to it. "Get in."

I stood still in shock he would have been so forward, but my clothes literally began to melt off me. Sighing, I took the rest off and got in careful to not look at him. Arms wrapped around me, pinning me to the wall of the shower.

"From here on out, you are not allowed to leave me for more than a day. Not unless you have a mission." He glared at me before he got out of the shower leaving me alone.


	5. A New Scar

**So as I have stated before, this will not follow the original work of the manga/anime. DO NOT TELL ME THAT IT DIDN'T HAPPEN IN THE ANIME OR MANGA. Dedicated to my cousin, she is nine years old. Her goal is to be an author/artist like me, which I don't know why.**

* * *

_From here on out, you are not allowed to leave me for more than a day. Not unless you have a mission._ Those words rang around my head all night keeping me awake for a good majority of it, but I was woken early by Happy bouncing on my waist.

I've noticed that Happy is in his human form when he is around other people, but if he is with Natsu and me usually he is in cat form. "Lushy, we were called by the master."

I groaned, positive that the bags under my eyes would have made my father angry. Luckily I am nowhere near him, but that will change when he finds out I am with my soon-to-be-husband. With Happy in my arms I lead us to the bathroom so we could get ready, "I'll bring you a towel and new clothes. Breakfast should be done by then. Use your human form."

Happy did as he was told as I prepared for breakfast I heard the water run. I would have loved to just stay home and relax, but that will be impossible now that I am engaged to the face of Fairy Tail. When Happy and I were ready we left for the guild, but we were met with a very pissed off Natsu, his cheek was torn, to the point I could see the yellow fat that lays beneath the skin.

I didn't react like a normal person would have when someone like Natsu tries to attack. I transformed into Taurus Star Dress and tied him down.

"Will you stop acting like a savage beast," I screamed at him, "I just want to help _you_."

He froze long enough for me to let go and get a needle and thread, "This might sting a bit."

With no other warning I began to stitch up his cheek, I hummed a soothing tune as I worked. After the second stitch was finished he was relaxed and just listened to me hum. I felt eyes all around us as we were in a bubble of trust and Happy it was quiet for a long time, but Natsu spoke as I was finishing the last stitch.

"I'm sorry," he grumbled darkly, even though it was a whisper we knew that everyone was able to hear it.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," I mumbled while wiping his face with a warm cloth. "You could, however, tell me what made you get this new cut, which will turn into a nasty scar."

We got off the floor and made our way to the second floor, but I was shoved back by a woman with scarlet red hair, "S-class only."

My hand shot out to stop Natsu, just in time too, "I apologize, we'll go to the bar."

Her gaze hardened, "Chaos isn't allowed in the guild."

This time it was Happy who held me back, "what gives you the right to do that?"

I spit on her face, something that really angered her, with a glare as dark as Natsu would have. Happy flew us to the bar, Natsu following behind us quietly as he glared at every single person around him. I could feel my nose twitching roughly, but a man with long spikey black hair who was covered in piercings laughed. Could you call it a laugh?

"Gihi," he handed me a strawberry banana smoothie, "what's got you riled up, Bunny girl?"

I glared at him but took a deep breath to calm myself some. "Red over there, she was super rude."

"That's Titania for ya," he then went on to ignore my existence.

Natsu sat beside me, stealing my drink before he sighed, "your father's here. Said you would leave tomorrow, Frost-ass sliced my cheek just before you entered."

Gray, with a blue-haired woman on his arm, came over to us and said that Natsu went demon and tried to kill my father. Almost costing Fairy Tail the alliance. So Natsu was serious last night, he doesn't want me to leave. I turned towards him, taking my smoothie to drink, "we already discussed this last night. It's final."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him up the stairs, shoving Titania out of the way before making way to the master's office. I knocked, a habit I was forced to use at the estate, before getting permission to enter.

"Master," I called warmly before looking at my father coldly, "father. I would like to speak to you both about the wedding."

"Lucillia," full name warning, "you are no longer engaged to this imbecile, the alliance is severed."

"Oh, contraire, father," I said sickeningly sweet. "Do you know anything about a dragon slayer?"

My father glared at me, he stood up shaking in rage, "as if you do?"

If only he knew, I smirked as I forced Natsu to sit down in one of the chairs, "I am one, by birth." I grabbed a crystal key from my keyring, "Draco, the golden dragon had been helping me with my dragon slaying magic."

If his eyes weren't already wide with rage, they were wide in shock and rage. "Preposterous."

"No, father, it isn't. I am the Ice Dragon Slayer. The thing with Dragon Slayers is that they mate for life. We have mated last night, I can strip to show you the mark if you don't believe me." Both Master and father were shocked at my claims. Natsu was my seat since there were only two chairs.

"Do you know what happens when you take a dragons mate away," Natsu asked. His voice was a permanent growl. When neither answered Natsu spoke up once more, "there are two options. Option one is the mates go ballistic and rampage the area for the lost mate."

"Option two is that both mates die," I said gravely. "So, father, unless you want one of the most feared wizard alive ready to kill you to get to me, or have your only daughter to die from being taken from her mate, you should keep the alliance with Fairy Tail up."

Father looked around the room to see everyone's eyes were on him, he had the power. The power he always wanted to have, but now it turned on him, "I know what mom would have wanted."

Tears formed down my cheeks as I walked away from the office, Natsu hot on my trail behind me, master and father had a lot to talk about. Natsu stayed up on the second floor as Happy and I was on our way to the dark corner on the main floor.

Happy was still in human form so he sat beside me with his head on my shoulder. The exhaustion I felt made it easier to fall asleep, it was a restless one but sleep was sleep. A shaking of my shoulder made me stir from my sleep.

Blearily I saw that Natsu was with us, but the master was the one to have awoken me.

"Master?"

"Lucy," he said softly, "are you and Natsu really mated?"

I felt the stirrings of a truth spell, but since I was an ice dragon slayer any mental spell would be frozen by the time they would have taken effect. "Yes, master."

"Well," he said lightly, "in light of the situation we kept the alliance up, but I think you should know what you are getting into." When I didn't say anything he sat on the table, "the reason we needed a rich family is that all guilds are required to ally themselves with someone who has the capability of getting people to help us land more jobs. All noblemen are targeted, but with us being allied to them they are able to send word for help. Or if they fear one of their noble friends are under attack then they could send us to go undercover.

"However, I wanted someone who would have a daughter or son who wouldn't mind an arranged marriage to be able to keep the alliance strong. Originally, I had wanted my grandson to be the one who was to be married off, but I feared that Natsu wouldn't be able to have someone he could connect to have a family with.

"While I know it isn't the best way to go about it, I wanted what I thought would be best for Natsu to have a chance at happiness. I have to choose between five mages to be the next master, Natsu is one of the candidates."

"Wait," I said forcefully, "it just sounds as if you are doing this more for you than Natsu. While your grandson would have been a better choice because he is _your grandson, _I can see why you chose Natsu. But the question I have is, did you bother to ask if either man were willing to put themselves out like that, for a stranger no less? Did you bother to ask for their opinion at all? How about if you considered how they would have felt."

His silence was enough for me to storm away, but I stopped long enough to say one last thing before leaving, "words can leave scars just as much as actions. Just be lucky that I went through with it because I got to know Natsu enough to know one thing he is."

Natsu is lonely and scared to be left behind. I will not allow myself to be the reason he gets a new scar like that, I will try and make them heal enough to where he won't ever feel alone or afraid of being left alone.

That is a promise.


	6. The Lie is Made True

**NO THIS IS NOT A LEMON CHAPTER. BUT I WILL PUT THE MOOD THERE. As I feel it is necessary to tell you you can skip the uh...smut?...Slightly M rated.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I hoped that Natsu would leave the whole 'he and I mated' thing alone, it's been a long and emotional day. Father actually wanted to leave the alliance just because Natsu went to attack him, shouldn't he be happy with the fact that Natsu would fight to keep me by his side. I was surprised to find that Natsu had gone along with the lie, but even I was even more surprised when he spoke as much as he had.

It could have been the fact that he was comfortable with Master around, but I could be wrong. I have only known Natsu a few days, close to a week. Sure, I am closer to him than the other members of the guild, but I don't know much about him. He is cold and heartless to those who seem to show fear or the wrong type of submission, but he respects the master from what I have seen. With Happy, he is as warm and cozy as a fire on a cold winters night, he had known Happy since he was born. If I am not mistaken then Happy is Natsu's best and only friend and vise Versa.

The bed had dipped low enough for me to know that it wasn't Happy. Rolling over on to my back I saw the faint silhouette of Natsu, Natsu had moved enough so he now straddled me. I moved to turn on the lamp, but Natsu was quick to push my hand away only to do it himself. The light blinded me momentarily, but when my eyes readjusted I gave Natsu a soft smile.

"Hey," I whispered lightly. Happy had decided to sleep in the spare room for tonight, but I worried he wasn't comfortable. "What are you doing here?"

I was unprepared for the kiss Natsu decided to place on me. It was sloppy and unsure like he didn't know what he was doing. A squeak ripped through my lips, flowing into his mouth. I turned my head away from his trying to get my mind back to Natsu.

"Mate me," he said with a whine mixed with a deeply frustrated growl. "I hate liars, we will not continue this lie."

Squirming underneath him with fear I accidentally kneed Natsu in the stomach, I'm just glad that it wasn't his junk. "Why now?"

"The other dragon slayers' can smell if we mated or not."

The iron-studded man, shoot, I hadn't known he was a dragon slayer, but he said slayers' meaning more than one. "Who is the last one?"

"The grandson."

Sighing I nodded my head before getting up to be on top of the sheets, "okay."

* * *

**3rd Person POV this is gonna suck...**

As it was her first time Lucy was noticeably nervous as she got on her hands and knees. Her doe brown eyes stayed right on Natsu's dark ones, she noticed that Natsu's pants were gone making it easier to see that she was making him slightly effected. If the way his member twitched at the sight of her crawling towards him was any indication.

She now sat in front of him her eyes glazed over when she took a look at his beautifully build body. His muscles tense and firm, a little too tense now that she noticed it. Lucy climbed to her feet, stripping so she was bare in front of her pink-haired fiance before forcing him down.

"You're so tense," Lucy purred as she began to knead lightly at his biceps, "let's loosen you up before we have fun." It wasn't long before Natsu was relaxed, but she noticed that she was being poked on the inside of her thigh. Smirking lightly she licked her way down to the hot member, small droplets of pre-cum rolled off of the side to the base. "Excited?"

Lucy rolled her tongue around the pink head watching Natsu growl. It seems to Lucy like Natsu hates not being in control. "If you want to be in control I won't mind you know."

Natsu took that chance and flipped Lucy on the floor her legs spread wide open for him to look at her flower. "You know," Natsu said in a gruff voice, "I'll make you scream my name so loud you'll wake the town. I'll knot that pink cunt of yours so many times you won't be able to sit."

He knew it was making Lucy become turned on, but he wasn't lying. Natsu will knot her, breed her, and mate her all so he won't be stuck in a lie that other dragon slayers will know. They will know that Lucy was his, he'll make it so that he will bury himself in that delightful cunt every night so his scent will be all over her.

"You belong to me," he growled on her lips. His tongue went down Lucy's throat in a rough and heated kiss. One hand worked to cuff her to the legs on the bed as the other began to roughly finger her, "this is mine."

"Y-yours," Lucy stuttered with a lust-filled tone, "all yours."

"Good Princess," Natsu praised his soon to be mate. "Keep your legs open."

Natsu made his way to the bathroom to grab a vibrator to clip on the nub of Lucy's cunt. Lucy was lightly tugging at the handcuffs he brought. The sight was so enticing he almost lost his patience.

"My sperm will be the only sperm allowed in that cunt, hear me," Natsu hiss.

* * *

**Lucy's PoV. This will be after the activities of the two partook. **

I was sat on Natsu's lap as I listened to the guild make a mess of things, but I was concerned about what they were meant to be doing. The guild was supposed to be cleaning since Erza was going to be having a guild inspection and what would need to be done. She gave them a day, starting from yesterday, to clean. It was enough to get everyone panicked.

Levy had tried to come towards me, but Natsu growled possessively making her back down only to hide behind Gajeel or the iron dragon slayer. Natsu had kept his promise from last night, I was barely able to sit right without pain flaring and causing me to end up sitting in an awkward position.

The bruises were dark and painful, but I don't mind very much. What I do mind was that Natsu didn't allow me to clean up so now I have his cum pooling beneath me and drying on our clothes and my skin.

Natsu had marked me on my hip, but when I looked this morning it looked like I had a red dragon-themed belt around my hips. I marked his pectoral, a white dragon rested there laying down to the top of his hip.

We are real mates.


	7. Do NOT Touch

**ENJOY READING**

* * *

The entire guild was in a scramble to hurry up, the master had already gone out to a Guild Masters' meeting in Clover Town. Personally, from what I learned of Master is that he is just trying to avoid seeing Erza because he knows that he will most likely get a scolding.

I can't blame them since I was now becoming afraid of her with the stories that they have told me, even though they are very unrealistic, but if Natsu asks for Happy to hide then I know that she is a force to be reckoned with. Happy hadn't listened though and stuck by me. However, I noticed that there is a group of four that are sitting on the second floor sitting by calmly watching with distaste as everyone else flounders around to clean. The only one I recognized was a man with long green hair, dressed in a dark red knee-length double-breasted coat accompanied by a pair of loose light-colored pants tucked inside simple knee height boots. That man is none other than Freed Justine, a man who ran away to get out of an engagement- to me- for freedom.

I sat on a plush couch next to Happy, as usual in his human form whenever we aren't home, becoming heavily sleepy. Natsu hadn't allowed me much sleep last night, going at it like a dragon in heat, and he expects us to do that every night.

The doors to the guild snapped open to show the red-head that had everyone so worked up. Immediately, she began to badger people what they should or shouldn't be able to do. Natsu was listening from the second floor, his eyes never falling away from me for more than a second.

"Who is this," she asked as she now stood in front of Happy and I. She squats down to Happy with a gentle smile on her face, "is this your son?"

I began to laugh lightly, not because of the question because of who she was talking about. The second most feared member of the guild and she doesn't even notice. "No, this is Happy."

Her eyes went wide as a sword suddenly was at our throats, "lies! Who are you and what have you done with Happy?"

A growl sounded causing everyone, myself included, to freeze. His footsteps were the only thing I was able to hear, it was like everyone had held their breath in hopes not to aggravate Natsu more than Erza already had. "Get your sword away from my princess, or I will shove it down your throat."

Shakily Erza let her sword move away from me to move it towards Natsu, a growl was now slipped out of my throat. I froze her all the way up to her neck, "touch my mate and he won't be the only one to shove something inside you."

I am not much of a fighter, but ever since the mating, I had gotten some of Natsu's protectiveness. Letting her be released I sat back on the couch to try and calm myself, which is easier said than done. Happy laid his head on my lap, where I mindlessly began to play with the soft blue locks of hair which caused the exceed to purr so loudly it made everyone else, but Natsu, Happy, and I to jump.

"You said you were looking for help," Gray said to Erza. The attention slowly moved away from the scene that had happened and on to something a bit more important.

"Oh," Erza said suddenly serious, "I had received an anonymous employer asking me to receive an egg, more specifically a Celestial egg."

My eyes went wide, "why would they need it?"

Erza glanced at me with a small smile, "I was told it was for an engagement ring. Apparently, though, it needs to be made with a certain type of ice and to be melted with a gentle fire. The ice is called forever frost, it can be found in the caves of Hakobe Mountian. Which is why I am asking for Gray and E.N.D. to come and help me find and make it."

I don't trust this for a moment, if she knew anything about Celestial Eggs then she would know how dangerous they are. If placed in the wrong hands the Celestial world will die. Celestial Eggs are stones that come from the Celestial world and can cause major magic energy boosts which can kill a person.

"You obviously know nothing of the Celestial Eggs," I hissed. "If that stone falls into the wrong hands the Celestial World will die and all the key holders, myself included, will die alongside it, because we have some of the magic from the world in our bodies."

Erza looked at me with wide eyes, her body was quaking as she then punched the side of the wall. Her hair made a curtain that hid her eyes from view, "damn-it."

Natsu lit up like a torch in immense anger, "you bitch. Trying to take her away from me..."

He lunged himself at her, rather he would have had Gray and I not made a huge wall of ice mixed with my celestial magic. I used my magic to make a rope to bring him to me, allowing him to smell and feel me. "Not if I have something to say about it." I looked at Erza, "there is good news though."

The whole guild was listening, that I knew, so this was going to make it easier. "Tell us."

Everyone turned to look at Max, with a broom in his pants, to glare at him. "The Celestial eggs are very similar to opals, but to the untrained eye, they will look exactly the same. I happen to be able to tell the difference and I can teach all of you to find them, but you must gain Natsu's trust first. If he doesn't trust you then either will I."

Soon we all began a plan to start to look for all the Celestial eggs around the Kingdom. It was hard to get people to listen to me when I would try and explain something, but with Natsu and Erza on my side, we were able to get it done.

"So what is the major differences between the opal and egg," Gray asked. I felt that the five, I mean seven Wendy and Carla joined the group, of us were being listened in on.

"Come to our place," I said to the other four, "we have listeners." Natsu, Happy, and I all went towards my apartment to set some things up. "Natsu, I need you to listen for anyone that isn't the other four. You are better at multi-tasking then I am."

Natsu nodded his head firmly. He leaned down and gave me a deep kiss before he left to the kitchen.

"What can I do," Happy asked determined.

"I am going to need you to help Carla with transforming into a human just like you. It will be a major help in the future, but for now, I need you to make sure no one in the group has any devices attached to them that could be used to listen in on the conversation. Think you can do that?"

"Aye Sir," Happy saluted me as I handed him a metal detector. When everyone wasn't around I picked up my key ring touching Grampa Krux's key.

In a cloud of blue sparkles, I saw an old sleepy cross with a wide beard, "Grandpa Crux, this is important."

The sleeping cross then sat up straighter, his eyes wide as he stared at me, "what is it, child?"

"It's bad," I started, "the Celestial Eggs are being searched for. I need all the known locations of the stones."

"Hakobe Mountian is the best start." Grandpa Krux sat up straight and left in another poof.


	8. A Team

After Grandpa Krux had disappeared back into the Celestial world there was a knock on the door, luckily Happy had asked to be able to help me. I heard the metal detector beep from the living room before I went into the kitchen. Natsu was raiding the fridge, and the fridge was full before he attacked it.

"You're out of food," Natsu said blankly.

I bit my lip from screaming at him, instead, I went about to make some tea. When my eyes landed on the rest of the kitchen my body froze, it was filled with cakes, ice creams, pies, and sandwiches. I shook my head slightly to huff and begin to bring out the food and already made drinks.

Who knew Natsu would be such a helper? We sat in the living room, where Wendy and Carla sat patiently for everyone to stop talking over the other. I handed the two a cherry pie with ice cream- that I had to freeze.

"Ah," Wendy cheered happily, "thank you Lucy-san and Chaos-san."

I had a hard time getting anyone to listen to me, but when Natsu slammed his hand on the coffee table the room became so quiet that I heard the kitchen sink drip. "Now," he began, "listen to the Princess and your questions will be answered."

Erza sat back, a strawberry cake in hand, with a grumpy glare. Gray, on the other hand, wasn't as cooperative since he went to throw a lemon meringue pie at Natsu, but Natsu just dodged it so casually with a blank face.

"Gray," I said in a sickeningly sweet tone, "if you are going to throw the food at your host and hostess then maybe you won't mind cleaning up the entire apartment building as a punishment. Natsu, I am sure, wouldn't mind making sure to tell me that you did something wrong."

Gray froze as goosebumps crawled all over as he quickly sat down, avoiding eye contact. Since everyone was now quiet I went to the bedroom to grab a textbook that I had on stones. "Celestial Eggs..."

_A Celestial Egg is a stone that comes from the Celestial world. How the stones come to our world is when a meteor shower occurs and part of the rocks fall to the earth. Since meteor showers come from the celestial world that means that these stones have very high magic powers. If these powers are used right, scientists believe that it could, in fact, kill the entire race of Celestial magic. _

_One of the Celestial wizards, who went against the Celestial Law and confirmed this theory- she had even said that it will also kill Celestial wizards since they also have the magic of the Celestial world inside them. Since they can open the gates of the celestial beings that means they absorb the magic of the opened gate they use. _

_The more they open the gates the more celestial magic they have they die the quickest. _

"Well," Gray interrupted me from reading, "now we know why you didn't want too many people to know about this. It kind of makes me glad I am not a celestial mage."

"Indeed," Erza said darkly, "had I went through with the mission I got then I would have felt horrible that I was the reason a member died."

"It's so sad," Wendy said hugging Happy. My eyes softened at the two bluenettes as they held back tears.

"How do we tell these stones apart from opals," Carla asked impatiently. Her brown eyes were cleverly masked to hide what she feels.

I sighed and began to read the book again. Skipping to how to tell opals and Celestial Eggs apart.

_However, as much as people want to get these stones for making jewelry they are quite hard to tell the difference between opal and Celestial Eggs, the answer lies between two definitive answers. One is the egg-like shape, and the other is if a celestial wizard can see the stars in the stone. If an other can figure out how to see the stars in the stone you might get a fifty-fifty chance of getting a real Celestial Egg. _

The room was quiet as everyone took in the words I had read. I used the time to start cleaning up, stupid Natsu hadn't bothered to clean the kitchen last I saw. Surprisingly, the kitchen was cleaned which made me happy. I began to wash the dirty dishes that were used for the meeting, Natsu was on the island with a thinking face.

"Get off the island like that," I said scoldingly. Natsu didn't listen, but instead, he grabbed a stone that resembled a blue opal, but when I got a better look at it I saw stars flying around in the center of the stone. "Where did you find the Celestial Egg?"

He got off the island and pushed me against the wall keeping the stone between us, "I found it in the guild a few years ago. Hit me right in the head, so I kept it."

I couldn't take my eyes off the stone, there was a tug inside of my heart telling me to grab it and never let anyone let touch it. My figure twitched as I reached out to grab it, half expecting Natsu to pull it out of my grasp, the stone was cool to the touch and very smooth. As it rests in the palm of my hand my other hand began to pet the sides of it.

"My mother used to tell me that when a celestial wizard is in range of the stone their magic powers become much too powerful and could possibly help make it become caster magic for that mage. There is only one single evidence she knew about, it was called Urano Metria."

Natsu stayed still as he looked at the rock in the palm of my hand, "could it grant wishes?" My eyes snapped to look at his face stunned at the question.

"I don't think so," I muttered quietly, "why?"

He stayed quiet, but the moment was ruined when Erza popped in with a glare on her face. Her eyes were directly on Natsu as she glared, Happy was behind her glaring at her as Wendy was behind the both of them with a look of worry.

"You scoundrel," she spat at Natsu drawing a sword at his throat. "You defiled the new member without her knowing your history. Die by my blade."

Rather than being scared like I was Natsu turned to face Erza with a spiteful glare making her shiver, "if you have something to say," he said calmly, "take it up with the old men."

He walked towards the living room holding my hand, "you know," I spoke to everyone when we sat down, "we are now a team. We are going to need a name."

Wendy and Carla looked at each other with worried faces as they looked at everyone else in the room, "are you sure you want us in your team? We aren't very strong, I have more supporting magic than attack magic."

Natsu glanced at Wendy, "you're a dragon slayer, aren't ya?"

She nodded shyly which made me take pity on her. I moved so I was in front of her so she could look me in the eyes. "You may think your magic is weak, but so is mine. I made my magic something it wasn't, I made a Requip version of my Celestial spirits so I could help alongside my friends and not have to always have to endanger my spirits. I'm sure you could find a way to help make your slayer magic into something more offensive than a defensive. Stick with me and I can help both of you with your magic."

To demenstrate, I called out Cancer before transforming into his Star Dress. Wendy and Carla smiled widely before cheering. "Thank you, Lucy-san! I think we should call the team Team Lucy."

I shook my head, "we need someone better than The Light being the name of the team name. I was thinking of Team Natsu. Make people think twice before messing with us."

The room was quiet, but I felt that people actually like the idea so they stood and began to leave, but Erza stopped, "maybe we should have a house for our team."

Gray agreed, "makes it easier to allow others in the team to make meetings as well as plans. We don't know how long this mission will take."

I looked at Natsu and Happy to see what they thought, but they didn't seem to like the idea of living with them. "I think," I said slowly, "that it could be a bit of a hassle. We all have homes already, why move with someone you guys are clearly afraid of."

Wendy giggled beside me when the two other people glared and walked away before Wendy left she gave Natsu and I a hug before leaving.

Looks like Natsu has Wendy on his side as well. She hugged him, so that is something impressive than a few days ago. Natsu was still until he heard my giggle before he pulled me up on his shoulders walking into the shower.

_Mom, _

_It's been another crazy day, but I feel like change is upon Natsu and myself. _

_Wendy, a shy blue-haired dragon slayer, hugged Natsu without a second thought before she left a team meeting. The sight of Natsu so still in shock was hilarious, but I got "punished" for laughing at him. _

_Oh yeah! People are after Celestial Eggs, Erza- a scarlet-haired woman- had been requested to have someone make an "engagement ring" out of it, but the requester was anonymous which was quite fishy if you ask me. _

_Anyway, we formed a team to begin to search for the stones. Tomorrow I tell them where we are to go to search for the first mission, Hargeon Mountian. _

_Wish us luck Mom. _

_Love Lucy._


	9. Oh My Glob

By the time the afternoon came the entire guild seemed cold. Poor Happy was shivering as he tried to contain his warmth, but he wasn't able to do so. One thing I have never liked about being an Ice Dragon Slayer was that my emotions connect to my magic. So if I was upset or angry the area, last I knew it caused an entire country, to cause a blizzard.

So now I bet people are wondering what caused my magic to slip out. Well, Gray snuck into my house to try and _prank_ me. Thank goodness I was a light sleeper because I saw him standing over my bed with his dick out, pissing where it would look like I have done it. My anger was so bad that I threw Gray into the floor which broke. He had landed on my landlady, who was still in her bed at the time since it was five in the morning. Let's just say I had to find a new place to live by sundown.

So now that I was told to stay in the guild until Natsu was able to build us a home to live in, I was able to focus solely on how I was going to punish Gray. No one dared to move him away from in front of me, and if they did Natsu would put a ring of fire around the four of us. Happy had enough and sat on Natsu's head to get warm while I stared Gray down with my brown eyes that were slowly becoming a blue.

Gray was shaking as he was on his hands and knees trying to seem unafraid, "nothing you give me will break me."

Even as he said it his voice quivered, he was lying to me. He was terrified and I loved it. I stood up and walked over to Gray with slow purposeful steps, making the tension become thick. "Why did you try to piss on my bed?"

Gray paled as everyone heard what he had done. He looked at me to speak, he stuttered out, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I snapped my fingers making me transform into Aquarius Star Dress. "Oh?" He gulped, but he shook his head. "Shall I help you remember?"

My hand shot to the side with a water whip ready to be used. "It was Happy's idea!"

I knew he was lying since I heard his heart skip a beat, I sighed and looked at Happy with a small wink. "Oh Happy, if you wanted to scent mark me all you had to do was ask for more cuddles."

It was funny to see Gray stunned with the outcome of putting the blame on Happy. Gray looked relieved that he was off the hook, but he didn't get to have the satisfaction of lying. "Too bad I heard the lie that came out of Gray's mouth."

I slammed my hand on the table closest to me, the water whip turned into a water cage, using my ice dragon magic I froze it into special ice I had been working on. "You may be an ice make wizard, but I control ice and this ice will not melt unless I want it to. As for the best part, I know how you hate being clung to, so I will allow Juvia to be in with you. It's her reward for letting me punish you. In an hour I will be back and you better tell me the truth."

Instantly, Juvia dived to be in the cage with Gray. Natsu and I walked away to the bar, but Natsu only stayed long enough to kiss me goodbye before dragging a poor lavender-haired girl away with him. Laki I think her name is, I think she also specialized in wood-make magic.

Not long after he left a girl with short white hair and big blue eyes sat beside me with a very kind smile. "Hello, Lisanna."

"Hey," she giggled. She kept playing with her short hair with frustration, "you know, I hate having short hair. You really can't do much with it."

My eyes soften at her, even though I was angry I was calming down because of this girl. "Have you tried to grow it out?"

She turned to face me with a sassy look, "don't you think I have tried."

I raised my hand in mock surrender. "I could help you, but you have to pay for my drink." Her eyes went wide with hope as she slammed down a hundred and twenty jewels on the bar top. "Uh," I said breathless, "I was kidding, but..."

Standing up I pulled out my Cancer key putting it in front of me as if I was ready to unlock a door. A blue poof of smoke exploded in front of me as Cancer, who had crab legs on his back, "ebi~."

"Cancer," I said patiently, "Lisanna here wants her hair longer, listen to her and how long she wants it. Please?"

Cancer rushed to Lisanna and not even a moment later Lisanna was shown with hair falling down to the middle of her back in soft waves like her sister. "Whoa...thank you Lucy and Cancer. It's like a dream come true."

She gave me a giant hug as we spent a long time talking with each other. Natsu and Happy were our main topic of choice as we told funny tales that happened as we knew them. Surprisingly, well not really, Lisanna had a crush on Natsu but she grew out of it. Happy came into his life and he had gone overprotective of the blue exceed, who apparently hatched from an egg.

Lisanna held her sides as I told a tale of how Happy had ended up in my freezer in his sleep.

"I swear," I said seriously, but the goofy smile on my face never left, "it looked as if he was wide awake when I woke up the next morning to find him trying to eat my red-heeled shoe saying it was a fish. Happy was talking to me like he would if he was awake, but then he shouted out _Natsu raised the raisin that way, blame him, Queen._"

Lisanna was on the floor laughing so hard tears were in her eyes. Mira had shoved us onto the stage when it was clear that we would have gotten hurt if we were sitting on a seat. There was a crowd around us as we told stories back and forth. Her brother, who was also listening, apparently thought he was gay so he tried to kiss the manliest man in the guild. That person was apparently Laxus. Poor Elfman was looking away from any of his friends in his embarrassment.

"What about Natsu," Mira asked me.

I thought about it trying to remember if anything funny had happened with Natsu. "Well, there is that incident the day after I joined the guild."

Mira leaned over the floor of the stage, "tell me!"

"So we were on our way to the guild..."

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_._

_._

The town was so big that I wondered if people would ever notice that we were here. It wasn't long before the once busy streets went clear, nothing was out except for a tumbleweed prop from a community show.

"What the..." I mumbled.

"Yeah," Happy said with a happy grin, "that happens a lot with Natsu around. Makes it easier to get to the guild."

A sad smile rested on my lips as I looked at Natsu, "convenient?"

"Only when he isn't in town."

"Who is he?" Suddenly a guy with a camera and notebook in his grasps comes at Natsu and Happy, knocking me over instantly. "This must be he who shall not be named."

The guy is a relatively short young man with blond hair that sticks up in the middle, his eyes are dark green eyes that lit up at the sight of the pink-haired man. "Sooo CooOOooll...It's The Chaotic Salamander."

Natsu growled as he grabbed my arm as well as Happy, who he shoved in my boobs. "COooOOlll it's The Light! Are you two dating? Had someone finally been able to tame the untamable?"

It seemed like he was talking more to himself than us so we tried to walk away from him. We would have made it had Natsu not growled loudly which made the boy turn around frantically.

.

.

.

_End Flashback._

_._

_._

_._

"When he turned around to keep us there he tripped over his shoelace pushing Natsu in a pile of mud and dog poop."

The guild winced as they heard what had happened, but half of them laughed at the story. I looked at Gray who was laughing hysterically, but I snapped my fingers melting the ice and made an ice hand to bring him to the stage.

"Gray," Lisanna called to him. Gray looked at Lisanna for help but shivered when he saw the glare that was on her face, "why did you try to pee on Lucy's bed?"

Sighing in defeat he looked me in the eyes, "I wanted to make you think it was Salamander who was to do it so you would break up with him for your safety."

Lisanna looked at me before she patted my shoulder with a frown, "I have to agree when Lucy says that she is safer with Natsu than anyone else. After growing up and seeing how he is with Lucy and Happy, I am going to be his friend and maybe become like a little sister to him. I am tired of him being isolated from us, it's time for a change."

I hugged Lisanna tightly as Wendy and Romeo came up and declared to involve him more. Change is happening thanks to Lisanna.


	10. Jason

I am going to make a list of the keys that Lucy has so far. Mainly for myself...

Silver:

Gate of the Southern Cross- Krux

Gate of the Clock- Horologium

Gate of the Lyre- Lyra

Gate of the Canis Minor- Plue

Gold:

Gate of the Water Bearer- Aquarius

Gate of the Golden Bull- Taurus

Gate of the Giant Crab- Cancer

Crystal:

Gate of the Golden Dragon King- Draco

* * *

When we went to the mountain we had found a bunch of Celestial eggs, but we couldn't get all of them since we didn't have a big enough area to collect them all, so we left to rest more. Not many people knew about the stones and where to find them, but we still need to keep ourselves to be discreet in case anyone in the guild got too curious.

We came to the guild and I went over to the girls as Natsu ran up the stairs leaving soon after leaving me alone, Happy flew after him. Juvia was watching the whole thing with wonder as her deep blue orbs looked at me to the boys who were now gone. She leaned over to Levy whispering in her ear leaving Levy in shock.

"What? Really?" Juvia nodded as they dispersed to tell others in the guild. Gray, with Erza trailing behind him, walked over to me with deep glares on their faces. Even though they were glaring I could tell their emotions.

Gray was worried about me and hoped that I would be safe. His navy blue hair was pushed out of his face so he could actually look me in the eyes. Erza though, she held a more stern and angry look on her face, it also reflected in her emotions.

"Can I help you," I asked in a dull tone. I could feel the distance between Natsu and myself and it bothered me, I was beginning to feel nothing but soon I would go on a rampage to go looking for him.

"Yes," Erza said seriously, she sat in front of me without asking for approval, "what did you do to Chaos to make him start to let everyone to see he is leaving for a mission."

She asked a question, but she never made it sound like a question since it sounded more like she was interrogating me. I sat forward, arms resting in front of me, my eyes felt cooler as I knew that they were glowing blue. I'm losing control over my slayer magic, shit.

"You assume I had something to do with it," I heard myself growl, "maybe it was someone else who made Natsu become so angry that he left as he had. What makes you assume that it was me? Is it because I am usually always attached at his hip that makes me more likely to have done something?"

Erza leaned forward as well, her brown eyes glinted dangerously, "make no mistake, my gut feeling is always right. My gut says that you have done something to him to have made a rash decision." She grabbed the front of my shirt, but the metal on her armor creaked from the cold that came from me. "If I find out that you are using Dragneel for your own personal gain," she smirked dangerously, "well, I won't be at your funeral."

My hair was becoming white at the tips, but I was calming down when I saw Natsu was behind Erza with a dark aura. His hand clamped down on her frozen metal squeezing it making the whole this crumble.

"Talk to my Princess like that and I will kill you where you are." He walked over to me bending down to my ear, "I will be back for dinner."

I nodded, Lisanna sat by me, "hello Natsu! Good luck with that thing."

Natsu gave a small smile, that looked more like a grimace, "anything to get away from _him _again. Thanks again, TIger."

Lisanna wrapped an arm around my shoulders as Natsu left in a flurry of fire. "Well, I think your hair matches both of your magics now. White and gold."

"I could always have Cancer fix it," I said as Cancer came out with dye. "Do you want any color in your hair Lis-chan?"

Lisanna looked as if she was actually thinking about it. Her hair was still long, but she cut it so it was below her shoulder blades, her bangs were swept to the side more than just hanging in her eyes. "How about a dark blue?"

Cancer seemed to be getting frustrated, "I am sorry, Ebi, but I can't get rid of your white hair."

I smiled at him, "that's fine, just help Lis-chan."

Lisanna spoke about Jason coming over today, apparently, Natsu does anything to try and get out of being seen by him, but Master rather have him be present since he was apart of the guild. So, when she saw that there was a mission for him he told him so only he would be able to hear her.

Just as she finished explaining the guild doors shot open where Jason came running in. Lisanna, Levy, Juvia, and I watched as he made his rounds around the guild. I wasn't too excited to have him interview me, but I guess in another life I would have done anything to get his attention on me.

Jason was so pumped and said that everything he heard was _coool_. As annoying as it was I felt it was really amusing to see him so excited over a small detail. Soon he was in front of us, but he followed Levy and Juvia around the guild to get their answers to his questions.

"So," Lisanna said nervously, "could I maybe," she hesitated.

"Hmm?"

She slammed her hands on the table, a blush on her pale skin, "could I stay the night with you and Natsu tonight?"

It was more of a shout, but I still smiled and gave the younger girl a gentle hug, "of course you can. Even if Natsu has a problem with it I will kick him out so we could have a girls night."

The guild doors opened to Master throwing Natsu and Happy in the center of the guild. "You aren't getting out of this."

Natsu growled looking ready to fight, Lisanna and I looked at each other and laughed. His onyx eyes shot towards us, but a small grin fell on his lips as he made his way towards us. "I could get used to your laugh."

Jason practically looked like a cat with how a piece of his hair waved about in the air in his excitement. He plopped down in the seat I was sitting, making me now lay on the floor, Natsu growled at the reporter for moving to our table uninvited. The younger male didn't seem to notice the change, but I did so I called out my headphones to give to Natsu.

"Jason was it," I said sternly, "I know you are a fan of his, but he is in a particularly rotten mood. So either you leave my fiance alone or I will kick your ass out of this guild to interview the members there. Your choice."

His eyes looked into my own, but he rolled his eyes grabbing the headphones on Natsu's head, "as if you are his fiance. Chaos is to cool for a nobody like you. Now, if you were the Light I would understand."

His hand was about to touch the headphones when I grabbed his hand in a firm grip. I activated my Aquarius Star Dress, blinding everyone in the guild. When I spoke my voice was a growl, "I warned you."

I made a water whip throwing him to the bar before using the whip to throw Jason out with it. I glared at the others in the room making them all run out, except Lisanna, Mira, Happy, and Natsu. Master was still there, but he was drinking his beer.

"Lu," Lisanna said gently, "do you want a smoothie? We have Natsu's favorite too."

Taking a deep breath I used my hands to help me follow my breathing with the slow up and down movements. "Please."

I still don't know Natsu's favorite smoothie so that could bring a good thing to help me calm down. When I was able to calm down to a good point, but I would still attack if something sets me off-no matter how small, I sat back next to Natsu to take off the headphones.

"I need these," I grumped. Natsu went to get them back, roughly mind you, I gave him the darkest glare I ever gave him. To be honest I think this is the only time I actually glared seriously at him. Luckily he backed down and leaned back.

Lisanna came back placing two smoothies in front of us, one smelled like cherries and vanilla which followed to the one Natsu pulled towards him. Interesting. Natsu looked at me out of the corner of his eye, a smirk on his lips.

* * *

Third Person.

Freed came in to place a ruin around Natsu and Lucy to keep them from seeing anyone who came in the guild. Lisanna had said to do it so they could act natural when Jason would watch the guild for the magazine without having to be placed in the hospital. She was going to be making them smoothies so he needed to use that time to do it. Anyone who heard what Lisanna said flinched at the temper Lucy could have if provoked, which wasn't often. Everyone respected Lucy- well most everyone- and feared when she gets angry.

Freed went in to see Lucy floating in a golden orb her blonde and white hair floated around her like a halo, she looked like a star. Lucy looked to be meditating, it looked to be beautiful. Her magic poured out of her to make a shield to keep her in a silence she would need. His eyes went to the pink-haired man that everyone feared to see the man was watching Lucy as well- the headphones were resting on his ruly hair.

Natsu, sensing he was being looked at, looked at Freed with a growl. What could the fanboy of the Lightning rod want? Did he want his Lucy? His Princess. His. Freed wants what's his. Natsu got to his feet to grab the man by his red coat bringing the older man to his face.

"Get out," Natsu whispered in Freeds ear.

Freed, who was now shaking in fear, nodded his head, "I will when I grant Lisanna-sans wish."

Natsu lowered the man, he trusted the younger Strauss, so if Lisanna sent him here then maybe he doesn't want what was his. "What does she want."

Clearing his throat, Freed straightened his coat of the wrinkles that Natsu had made in his coat. With his ruin sword now in hand, he straightened up, false bravado in his eyes, "she wished to make a barrier around the two of you to keep Jason and anyone else you wish to not be around you. Of course, you wouldn't be able to see them when we will be able to see you. Anyone who is allowed in the barrier also won't be able to hear or see what is on the other side."

Natsu sat back down with a calmer face, "okay."

Shocked Freed got to work with the ruins. When it was done he called everyone in, Happy, Wendy, Carla, and Lisanna were able to sit with them that the guild knew of. Jason tried to get inside, but he was shocked.

Confused by the lack of response from the others in the booth in front of him, he looked at the rest of the guild who looked relieved. Lucy was still in her golden orb, so she floated in the air, her hands following her slow and steady breathing.

Jason was mesmerized that he dared to take a photo, _Fairy Tail's Light is really _The Light.

The members watched as Lucy let herself down from her meditation, they were however shocked to see Natsu look actually afraid of someone. "He is so whipped."

Gray watched as Jason leave after Lucy and Natsu seemed to stare at each other tenderly while talking to the others in the barrier. Freed took the ruins down in time for Lucy to hear his comment.

"I can whip you," she said darkly. The smirk that grew on her face made him shiver, "better yet, you told me you wanted Juvia to whip you as I did."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	11. A talk

When Gray paled at the thought of Juvia getting on with him along with a whip to cause him some pain I went to talk to Wendy once again. We were discussing her first mission with Natsu and myself, a way for her to train her magic to be more offensive than support magic. Her brown eyes lit up a lot with the idea of being able to learn how to do more with her magic.

The mission is like a pretzel, firm on the out but soft and fluffy inside of it. We are going to an island that is being attacked by a giant mole, it apparently is the size of three tall houses. For the mission, she will need to use both her head and force, she wouldn't have too much of a hard time figuring out the plan of attack. It's the whole force part that concerns me. Wendy is a strong and brave girl, but I learned that people here tend to have a hard time holding back their power and ends up destroying most the area around them.

For example, when Natsu and I first met. He had it under control but he was careless on keeping his fire from almost burning down buildings. Then there is Gray and Juvia, I heard they nearly drowned a forest before freezing it. I want to teach Wendy control with her magic, but like fire, the wind isn't easy to control.

"So, we are leaving in tomorrow evening since the train is closed for a week," I said with my chin in the palm of my hand. "So, tomorrow we pack in the day, then let the master know of the mission."

"Not that we have to," Natsu grumped. He was drinking my smoothie as I stole his from him. "The old man will just try to get you to leave me behind so that I won't harm you all. As if I would harm my fucking mate."

I glared at him and stomped his foot. "Give Wendy twenty jewels for swearing."

Happy, Carla and Lisanna laughed at Natsu as he glared at the small blue-haired girl in front of him. I made a point that if we swore when Wendy is around the person who swore had to give her at least twenty jewels.

"You were serious," Natsu yelled at me, but he handed Wendy fifty jewels. Wendy blushed but she looked over the job request that was in the middle of the table. "Why don't you take the mouse with you instead?"

We all looked at him confused one thing on all of our minds. Who was this _mouse_? Seeing our confused faces Natsu glanced at Lisanna. When it had clicked Lisanna and Natsu began to argue about her being a mouse or not.

It was a funny sight, but I focused on Carla for a moment to tell her how Happy would be helping her with her transformation magic while we were on the way there. "Did you know that the key of the Maiden is part of the reward?"

I looked at the paper to see that Wendy was right and I began to squeal. "I need that key!"

The whole guild looked at me as I danced about the room with excitement. Slowly, I stopped with an embarrassed blush on my cheeks.

"Sorry, but I really want to collect all the gold keys, my mom almost did it but she passed away before that even happened."

Sadness filled me thinking about my mother, so I got my things so I could go home. Happy and Natsu tried to come along, but I asked to be alone for a few hours. Natsu looked away with a blank expression on his face before he brushed passed me to go on the second floor to the table he always sits at up there. Wendy and Carla kept Happy to give me time to myself.

It had been seven years since my mother had passed, in a few days, the anniversary of her death will be here. I hadn't been back to the place I once had called home for almost three months now, I wonder if my father will drink himself drunk this year. It had been hard for us, but I never understood why father continued to try and marry me off to a stranger. Not that he ever succeeded. I mean I understood why, but why did he not just talk to me.

I sighed once more, as I had begun to pack for the mission I will be going on soon. It didn't take long, but my eyes went to my box of letters on my desk. Walking over I sat myself down before I began to write to my mother.

_Mom, _

_It's almost that time of year again. _

_I figured I would write you a poem of pain that your passing had left in my heart. _

_Of course, I will try to not make it overly depressing since I have someone to help me. _

_Here goes, Mama. _

_*The pain is like a candle. _

_It can be lit, and bring light and warmth in my heart. _

_Or it can stay unused leaving me in the dark cold. _

_I try to keep the wick on the candle lit, _

_but sometimes the fire of love cannot be felt. _

_Mama, where is the love you gave? _

_Where is the light you brought?_

_It had been seven years, _

_But now I found someone who can light my candle up. _

_He is my fiancee. _

_His flame could never replace yours, Mama. _

_Some say the world will end in fire or ice, _

_Yours ended in fire, filled with love and family. _

_Mine, I hope it ends in fire. *_

_I hoped you liked my poem, Mama. I miss you lots. _

_I love you, I wish you could have met Natsu. _

_With love, _

_Lucy._

I placed the letter in the box before I went to bed, but it wasn't empty. Natsu's usual hard gaze was softened a bit, but he watched the tear I felt on my cheek fall down my chin. With no words spoken he grabbed me and threw me, literally through me, on the bed. He laid us down and held me from behind.

"I had been thinking about this all day long," he mumbled, "but you seemed off all day. I figured you may want to cuddle. I locked the door and window, the lights are off, so relax."

My lip wobbled, but I rolled over and hugged his middle, "thank you..."

I felt he had stiffened, but he relaxed as much as he could as his hand ran down my spine, "anything to get you to stop being weird."

A small laugh slipped from my lips as I gave a playful light slap to his bicep. "Shush you."

It was quiet for a while, and it was peaceful but it was also kind of weird. Natsu reached over to my nightstand to get the radio remote to turn on some music.

"Natsu?" His eyes looked down to me as he rose an eyebrow, "why did you want to me to stay with you? What made me so different from anyone else?"

The silence in the room was suffocating. Was the question I asked too personal? It didn't make sense to me as to why he made me make a one-sided promise to him when he could have had anyone else. He had Happy, but he seems to want human company. Sure, the guild feared him, but since not many people knew what _Chaos _or _E.N.D. _looked like so he could have opened up to someone who was probably more worth his time than me.

The atmosphere was uncomfortable so I tried to roll over so my back was to his front, but Natsu held me still with a deep breath.

"I don't know," he whispered. "But since we met you never once showed me fear, even after you learned who I was and what I had done. I hate being alone, but I hate being abandoned more. Ever since Igneel left me, I had a hard time getting over him leaving me. When the old man found me wandering the woods, I guess I let my sadness turn to rage. Being nine-years-old I had thought that this man would leave me too one day. So, I didn't want to get attached."

His voice was soft and strained to make him sound emotional, some point in talking he ended up laying on his back. I couldn't imagine having to go through that, but the other dragon-slayers in the guild seem to be fine. I guess there was something else I was missing from his story.

"How did the others become fearful of you," I asked. My head rested on his chest, right over his heart. His heart was steady and strong, but his skin was so warm that I wondered if maybe he had a flame in his heart that made him so warm.

"A week in the guild I saw how close everyone was, but I was scared to allow myself to be abandoned again. My parents left me in the woods when I was a baby, they didn't want me. Igneel took me in and taught me his magic, but then he also disappeared on me. I was so angry that I fought anyone in the guild who came up to me, I used magic at first, but I resented using magic that Igneel taught me. So, I began to use nothing but my strength.

"It was hard to let someone in, but then one day in the woods I was hit in the head with a giant white and blue egg. It was Happy's egg. I took care of it for a while, but I ended up distancing myself from him, afraid that he would also leave me. Even though I was afraid I was also very happy that he wouldn't leave me behind, so I named him Happy and let him in."

I smiled as I traced random circles on his skin, the story was enlightening about him.

"In a week, it will be seven years since my mom died. Seven years since my father began to try and get me to marry off to someone. I ran away, though, when I learned about this engagement. I didn't know it was you who I was engaged to, but now I am glad."

Natsu was quiet for a while as he played with the ends of my hair. The room was light but there was also a heaviness around the edges, but it didn't bother me. With Natsu, it was easy to not pay any attention to the heavy areas.

"It's because you gave me a chance to find who I wanted to be. When you handed me the headphones for the first time told me you thought of how I felt, the music was also calming mixed with an upbeat sound. Then again when you gave me a spare key to this place, you cared about me as a person. You stood up for me, but best of all you always called me by my name. Sure, the mouse does that too now, but you got the ball rolling. You became a light to my dark flame."

I wanted to respond, but I was beginning to fall asleep. His voice was so soft, it made a song with the beat of his heart. It was a song I wouldn't mind hearing more often, but the words were so beautiful that I wanted to make him know I appreciated his words.

The next morning Natsu was gone, but he laid out an outfit for me to wear. A red tank top with a black leather jacket, completed with faded blue jeans and knee-high brown boots. The streets were busy, but I felt more eyes on me than normal.

It was making me uncomfortable, so I hurried my pace, my suitcase bumping into my heels making me become annoyed. I was glad that I was at the guild already, everyone was reading the new Sorcerer Weekly.

Wendy waved me over to the table she, the exceeds and Natsu were sitting at. Her lips formed a wide grin, she was dressed a bit differently too. Not as cutesy, rather she had a similar outfit to me with her hair in a high pony-tail.

"I am so excited Lucy-chan," Wendy squealed. My hand rested on her head, a smile on my lips.

"Let's eat, tell the master then we can leave."


	12. On the way

For the moment Lucy had been living in Fairy Hills until Natsu can make their new home, just an FYI. I will not be telling you how the mission went, mainly because I don't know how to make fight scenes. Those who like MLB please note that I made a LukaNette story. Though, I have the first chapter up right now...

Natsu looked at the clock in the guildhall, seeing it was time we should leave for the long walk to the town we were meant to do our mission in. He had convinced me to walk to look for the Celestial Eggs, incase they were scattered about but, in reality, he just didn't want to go on the train. We had an argument about it for over an hour before he even brought up the stone. As we entered the forest to begin our trek, Wendy was chatting it up with Happy about how I am, apparently, a good teacher. I had to give Natsu the headphones to keep him calm. He likes everyone in the group, but that doesn't mean that he won't beat the person up if he gets agitated.

As we walked I kept an eye on the younger three while I searched for Celestial Eggs, I already found five, which I am super happy about. Happy was helping Carla with her transformation magic, but she was having trouble getting it. She looked like she was ready to claw out Happy's eyes with how frustrated she was getting, the white cat seemed to take her frustrations out on those around her.

The walk was long, but we were more than halfway to the town when Wendy had begun to fall asleep while she walked. So, we took that time to camp for the night, I walked over to Carla to see what she was being taught about the transformation magic. Apparently, Happy only gave her the rundown of how the magic has different levels and that all she needed to do was will her body to change.

"Have you tried to picture how you want to look? Like I mean really get a good image."

"I suppose I should have tried that," Carla mumbled to herself.

"Now," I spoke gently, "close your eyes. Imagine how you want your hair to look like. What color skin? What kind of eyes do you have? How tall are you? Do you imagine yourself to have your cat-like features? When you have a clear image in your head use your magic to cover yourself and allow it to change you how you want it."

Eventually, she ended up with a humanized head with her cat ears. Her skin was pale, with a pink undertone that seemed to make her look as if she is permanently blushing. Her brown eyes lit up with wonder and excitement when I gave her a handheld mirror. I was very proud of her, but when I looked over to Wendy I saw she seemed pretty down, so I moved over so I could sit next to her.

Her light brown orbs looked into my darker ones, unshed tears pooled in them. She stopped looking at me so she could look into the campfire, that or she could have been staring at Natsu who was asleep on the other side.

"Come with me," I said firmly. I didn't give her much time to argue as I walked to the lake we were next to, "strip and get in. Don't worry Natsu is knocked out." Hesitantly, Wendy began to remove her clothes while I walked into the middle of the lake. When she was beside me I was looking up at the sky, it was a starry night so the water reflected the sky perfectly. "I want to teach you a basic attack all that all Dragon Slayers have. I call mine Ice Dragons Roar. Natsu's is Fire Dragons Roar, so yours would be Sky Dragons Roar. All you have to do it take a deep breath, using the magic around you and inside of you to build up until you can't hold it anymore. When you first start it is hard, but I find that if you take your time to get used to it then it is much easier to use later. Now, when you feel like you have to burp you call out the spell and release it."

"Why are we in the water then," Wendy asked. I saw that she was up to her shoulders where she stood next to me.

"With the water against your chest it is a little harder to breath isn't it?" She nodded, "it will help you make a stronger roar with less time. My teacher helped me figure it out."

I took a deep breath and releasing a powerful roar that froze around twenty trees in front of us. Wendy gasped before she took a deep breath as I had done, her stance mimicked my own, but she was gathering too much magic from inside of her with will cause her to make a weak roar. The roar came out as I had thought, I told her to use more of the magic outside around her instead of her own.

"The roar is more about using the magic around you than inside your body, that is why you take a breath, a lot of the other spells require more of your own magic than the outside magic. This is the only spell you need to be taught, you will catch on with the other attack spells when you see us use them in the future. Try again."

This time when she did it it was perfect and she had mastered it, so she decided to keep at it so she didn't have to take so long. I smiled at her enthusiasm, so I didn't mind as much when I helped her get dressed again to get to bed. By the moons angle, it is maybe close to ten so I moved over to take Happy and Carla to their designated sleeping spot for the night before going to take the headphones from Natsu.

His hand shot out to grab my wrist and pull me to his face, a playful smirk was on his chapped lips. A smile made an appearance on my face as I moved to sit by him, but my hand stayed on the headphones. He had changed since we first met, especially when he and I are alone. Natsu is more playful and gentle than he is when others are around, but when they are he just ignores everyone instead of attacking them with a blank gaze. Hopefully, nothing changes that since all the progress we made will be for nothing.

Though, I must admit that Natsu actually had gotten worse around Gray ever since he tried to pee on my bed and get me kicked out of my apartment. Kind of like what had happened this morning.

_Flashback._

We were going to head up to the Master to let him know that Natsu and I would be taking Wendy out on the mission, but Gray ran in front of us to stop us. He had stripped off all his clothes, so I covered Wendy's eyes as well as Carla's. Sadly, where he stopped us was right smack in the middle of the guild. I was becoming increasingly more annoyed with how he seemed to want to cause more trouble for Natsu and myself, so I may have snapped at him in my annoyance.

"Put some pants on, Fullbuster! There are children here!" I turned Wendy around to hide her in Natsu's chest, but Natsu had shoved me behind him with Wendy still in my hold. Natsu balled his fists up, a deadly glare on his face as he stared Gray down. What was his problem with Gray recently? It seemed to be that they had some unfinished business with each other.

"No time for that! Let me come with you instead of Fire Dick. At least you would be safer with me." His eyes were focused on me as he put on a winning smirk. "You know I would protect you better than that freak."

My jaw dropped, did he seriously just say that in front of everyone. If he thinks that I will change Natsu for him he must have eaten some rotten mushrooms and spoiled coconut milk to wash it. Natsu isn't even the same guy he was a few months ago, but clearly, Gray was stuck in the past and couldn't let bygones be bygones. Just as I was about to tell him off Natsu beat me to the punch. No. He actually punched the guy. Sadly, he punched him so hard that he made Gray go flying, with Little Gray waving about frantically.

"Fuck off, bastard." With that, he pulled me and Wendy on his shoulders to bring us to the master, which he let us go with little fuss. But that could have also have been because Natsu was in an even more rotten mood than he was before.

_End Flashback_

My eyes met Natsu's, but he had fallen asleep. Looks like I have the first watch shift. The area was cold as the fire was going out, but I put more wood into the fire. Fire represents Natsu as a person to a tee. He is fierce, hot, terrifying, warm, life, light, danger, and most of all unpredictable. Ever since we met Natsu has been one thing to another, but he has always made it clear that he will always be there if he is needed.

I wonder what could have caused his parents to leave him as a baby. Did his parents even want a child? What about Igneel? Did he really abandon him? Dragons are very territorial, so they wouldn't leave anything that they would claim as theirs. Perhaps instead of leaving him behind maybe, just maybe, Igneel was killed by another dragon. What would Natsu have been like if he didn't let the fear of being left behind get to him? I assume that he would have been like he is with me, playful and protective, but then again I would never know. Am I even any help to him?

My body was being shaken lightly, the sun hit me in the face in just a way that I could tell I would be sunburned. "Lucy-chan, we need to get going. Chaos-san is getting scary."

I opened my eyes carefully so I wouldn't blind myself, but someone had grabbed me before moving about, I wasn't touching the ground so I knew it was either Happy or Carla. When my eyes were completely opened I saw Natsu standing in front of me with his usual blank look on his face. To be frank, he looked as if he didn't even allow himself to sleep all night, but that couldn't be right since he was passed right out when I was next to him charging the headphones.

Natsu had huge purple bags under his eyes- the bags looked black since he looked sickly. "Natsu, go back to the guild, Happy will bring you back. You will be no use to us now that you're sick."

I would have thought that he would have fought me against this, but he instead went the way we had come from. His form was getting smaller and smaller the faster Happy had flown back to the guild, or their home. I was surprised that Natsu had given in so easily, but now Wendy and I had a mission to do.

Now that we finished the chapter I should probably tell you that the MLB story of Lukanette will remain on Wattpad and on Animo. Bye!


	13. Pain

_Layla laid in bed listening to her daughter play the piano. Her daughter had heard a song from one of Layla's maid's daughter, Lucy begged to learn the song so she could perform for her mother. __Lucy was diligent to learn the song in a week so she could play on Layla's birthday- a day before Lucy's birthday._

_The song was so melodic and soothing that Layla herself began to feel relaxed and not in any pain for the first time in a long time. When she opened her tired brown and gold eyes she saw that Lucy was glowing with her magic power. The older woman was shocked to see a white dragon- it looked like it was made of diamonds- flying around the gold aura. __What was her daughter? Why does her magic have a dragon? Is Lucy a dragon born? _

_After Lucy was escorted to her room Layla called on her maid who was able to summon her spirits. "Call on Capricorn, Grammi, please."_

_Grammi has the appearance of a woman whose green hair is tied back in a taut bun. Her green eyes held nothing but compassion for her lady, but she worried about her already poor health. "My Lady, I ask that you get your rest. Master Jude will not be pleased to hear you aren't resting to get better."_

_Layla smiled up at her dearest friend patting the spot next to her. Grammi had looked at the offered spot but figured it best to obey Layla. "Grammi, my dear friend, I have been bedridden for five months. I am not getting better, not after I used my own life energy to do what I did. I will no longer be on this earth for much longer, I feel it." _

_Grammi couldn't stop the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes as she heard her friend say what she already knew. She hated that Layla wouldn't tell her what it was that she had done to cause her to use her life energy, but what is done is done. There is no changing the past. _

_"I need to ask Capricorn to do me one last request." _

_"What is that request?" _

_Layla thought for a moment whether she could tell her friend, but she knew Grammi was trustworthy. "You are not allowed to tell anyone. This stays between the three of us." The green-haired woman nodded her head. "I have reason to believe that My Lucy is a dragon born. So I would like to ask Capricorn something that could probably help me live longer. I want you to search for the key of Draco to help Lucy train if she is." _

I sat on the ground holding my chest to try and catch my breath. The battle with the mole was an awkward one for sure. Stupid mole only wanted a bride- me- so he wasn't as lonely, but luckily Wendy had found a female mole for the perverted male mole. Wendy did amazing for defense and offense with her magic. It was almost as if the spells just came into her mind as she fought.

In my hand is the gold key of Vergo, I already could feel her magic entering my body. Most celestial mages can feel the spirits magic, but it never goes into the holder's body. Me? My magic goes into the spirit as the spirits magic goes into my body. I never knew why it did that, but my mother's servent had a theory about me before she disappeared a year ago. Grammi always would pay attention to me when she saw Draco and I train with my magic, but it felt as if she was hiding something. It wasn't a bad feeling, but rather it was just important.

"Lucy-chan," Wendy called me, "are we walking again or are we taking the train?"

I thought about her question, neither of us seemed to have gained our dragon force so neither of us would be motion sick, but we could search for more Celestial Eggs. The key in my hand began to warm up before a woman in a maids outfit with chains on her wrists came out of it.

"Hello, Master, I heard your thought process and I believe I could help you get the stones," her blank blue eyes looked at me with no emotion what so ever, her short pink hair hung in her face making her seem even odder.

"I am not your master, I am your friend. I don't want you calling me anything that could represent ownership of you." Vergo nodded and bowed.

"Punishment?"

I sighed and waved her off, "no but thank you. You can tell me when you are free before you leave."

Vergo is pretty much open every day except for Sundays'. Wendy and I got on the train all muddy but with quick use of Aquarius' magic, we were clean and dried with Wendy using the air. The ride was long and quiet but I kept thinking about today, years ago I remember learning a song for my mother for her birthday.

To this day I still remember how to play the song, Winter Sleep, on the piano. The words would come to me when I would play the piano. The song was something I had hoped would make my mother feel better since she was so sick after father had let her on a mission. I think I had snuck out to go with her and being successful.

"Lucy-chan," Wendy whimpered, "I can't calm my body."

I looked at her with an understanding smile, "it is hard to do so when you haven't been on many fighting missions, huh?"

She shook her head with a false smile, "how did you do it your first time?"

My smile disappeared when I looked out the window, "I sang a song I played for my mother on her birthday."

The pain I feel when I remember what had happened the next day on my birthday. I wasn't allowed in my mother's room, nor was my father not until Capricorn told the guards that my mother was ready for us. She looked to have fallen asleep when she gave me the last kiss on my head.

"Can you sing it for me?"

My head swiveled around to meet her eyes. A piano was suddenly on my lap, Lyra. I took a deep breath and began to play to the melody I trained so hard to learn for my mother. Wendy had moved to sit by me after the first verse. She was able to calm down, unlike me who ended up crying from the memories of when I played for my mother. I was lucky to have been able to make my mother relax as she was.

It hurts, but remembering her will always hurt because I will always love her. As we entered the town of Magnolia I looked to see Wendy staring at me with a soft smile, a smile I gave my mother. I bit my lip before offering my hand to Wendy.

We walked in silence, but Wendy was lagging from exhaustion, giggling at her I made a wagon from my ice. I grabbed my sleeping bag to place it on the wagon, "here."

Wendy crawled in, wrapping herself in the pillow and blanket attached to the sleeping bag. She was out a second later. Carla was nestled with her slayer so she could keep an eye on her, but she also fell asleep. It is rare when Carla feels safe to allow someone to watch over her slayer, so I felt honored.

The guild came into view, but I didn't want to have the girls wake up. "Open, the gate of the virgin, Vergo."

"Princess?"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but can you get me a couple of headphones for those two?" Vergo shimmered out in a gold poof, but she came back a moment later with two headphones in hand. "Thank you, you are free to go back to what you were doing before."

Vergo bowed as she disappeared again. I placed the headphones on the two in the wagon before making my way inside the guild and to the infirmary. Gray was the only one to stop me asking for my underwear, but I kicked him into Erza. Lisanna followed me up the stairs to help me tend to Wendy and Carla.

"Where is Chaos?"

Glancing over my shoulder to see she had a dark bruise in the shape of a handprint, "he got sick and I told him he could go back. What happened to your arm?"

Lisanna winced before she looked all around the room with fear on her face. I made an ice barrier around the four of us, "no one will hear you."

Lisanna then explained that someone in the guild attacked her because she was getting close to Natsu. The person had a thing for Lisanna and claims that they are a couple when she tells him they are not. "I want to go to the master, but he said that if I did he will kill me."


	14. Bring me Home

The next couple of days were a blur with Natsu being as sick as he was. He couldn't get up without turning green in the face, but what was worse was Lisanna ended up having to deal with her older siblings. I ended up telling her siblings about her problem and it turned out that the man who was threatening her was all talk with no promise of what he would do.

Even still, we made sure that Lisanna wasn't alone for long. Today Wendy went with Lisanna and me to have a relaxing day, Natsu had something to do even though he is still sick. I was becoming very concerned for his health with how long he was sick for since dragon slayers don't stay sick for long, but he had Erza kick me out of the guild with these two.

While we walked around the town I kept looking around the trees with a longing look in my eyes whenever I saw a mother bird feed her young. Lisanna and Wendy had been talking about anything and everything while we walked, but I just wasn't feeling into interacting today.

_Layla looked at her husband with loving brown eyes, her hand on her pregnant belly. The two had just bought their home that they will raise their daughter in just that evening. Jude smirked down at the short woman in the fitting lilac dress, he bent down and kissed her belly before he swooped his wife in his arms before taking her to the living room. There was a fire going on, maids made their rounds of getting everything that their bosses asked of them._

_"What do you think Lucky Lucy," he asked with a gentle town in his deep voice. He would do anything for his baby. Lucy will have only the best of the best and nothing less. With how rich he had become in the last year made him feel most accomplished. _

_Layla giggled as her hand flew to her lips- as if to quiet her giggles, "you're a goof." _

_Jude smiled wide at Layla with loving hazel eyes, "I can't wait for her to come home to us." _

_At the exact moment, Layla felt liquid flow down her legs, "dear, you won't have to wait long. The baby is coming!" _

I looked at Wendy holding a baby girl in her arms, the baby looked to have a cut on her cheek. Wendy took action quickly so that the baby won't get an infection from the fresh wound. At first, I noticed, the mother was frantically trying to prevent Wendy to touch her baby but allowed it when she saw that Wendy was only healing her child. It was a tender moment, but I couldn't be here anymore. Not when it's my mother's birthday.

My feet took me away from the streets and into the forest as tears fell down my cheeks. I miss my mother so much that it physically hurts, it burns. The feeling was like a fiery hand was grabbing ahold of my chest before it began to slowly clutch where my heart was at. Breathing became something of a challenge.

_Layla took slow and deep breathes as she had been in labor for only a few minutes before panic began. Today was her birthday, but she was going into labor and she had no idea how long she would be in labor for. Jude had taken off the moment she announced that she was in labor to get the midwife. Luckily for Layla, her soon-to-be lady-in-waiting had come in the room at that moment and helped her into the bedroom. _

_The green-haired woman had gotten Layla into bed with the lightest feeling nightgown she found, it was just a bonus that the color was a dark blue so the stains won't be too bad. _

_"Stacy," Grammi called out, "get some fresh linen and some hot water." _

_Stacy was a dark-haired teen who was squeamish to blood or others being in pain. She ran out and got what Grammi would need. The midwife had come in the room and would ask for some supplies, and Grammi would retrieve the items needed. _

_Layla was in labor for a total of fifty-two hours before Lucy was born. It was love at first sight and touch for the new mother, but she was too exhausted to stay awake for much longer before she fell asleep. _

I watched as the sky darkened enough to show the stars in space. It has been close to eight years now since mom had died. Being without a mother or a mother figure for this long is something I never once I had to think about when I was a child. When I was a child I remember that I thought my mother would never die, but then she got ill when I was seven tearing those thoughts away.

Happy birthday newly seven-year-old me, happy damn birthday.

Tears seem to fall down my cheeks like a river, but I couldn't feel it unless a tear fell back in my eye. The irritation from it helped me feel something, even if it was for a moment. My senses were almost nonexistent, everything is dull. Faintly I could hear snapping twigs coming closer, but I did nothing other than stare at the dark sky with tears falling to the ground.

"What are you doing out here," Natsu said gruffly. I wanted to respond, but my brain wouldn't cooperate with me and kept me quiet. Arms scooped me up and began to bring me back towards town. "We are going home."

Home? What makes a home a home? Was it a place to call your own? A place where you can be yourself around? Is it cold and lonely?

"What is home," I mumbled incoherently.

Natsu looked down at me with a saddened look in his dark onyx eyes, his flames reflected in his eyes making them look much warmer and livelier than normal. "For me, home is where I can relax and not have to worry about being abandoned." Natsu was quiet for a bit before his hold on me tightened, "now that I think about it, home is where ever you're at."

Warmth seeped into my body when I hugged Natsu as more tears fell from my eyes. I never felt so needed or wanted in such a long time I never knew I needed someone to tell me that they felt at home with me around.

"Take me home, Natsu."

He didn't need to be told twice as he ran at break-neck speed to a clearing not far from the guild- maybe fifteen minutes away walking. The house was like something from a fairy tale. It was a two-story building made out of wood- vines hung off of the roof and fell down the sides. Windows were in every room making the place feel more open, the curtains were all dark brown lace that hung at the sides of the windows themselves.

"Happy thought you would like this place," Natsu said as he sat on the couch in the living room. "I found this place not long after Happy was born, been living here since then. Being engaged to you made me want to fix it up a bit."

"It's perfect," I breathed, "it feels like home." I walked to Natsu to sit by him so my head laid on his shoulder, "especially since I get to share it with you and Happy. You both make it much livelier than I ever could all by myself."


	15. What did you do?

The next day the pair had walked into the guild, or more accurately Natsu had Lucy over his shoulder as she was knocked out with blood sliding down her eyes with it dropping on the floor. It was so unusual to see Lucy bloodied with Natsu, but of course, they had separated Natsu from Lucy so Wendy could heal her. Freed was had used an anti-magic barrier to keep him held back with no magic at all, the master stood behind the green-haired man with a forlorn look on his aged face.

Luckily, Gray and Erza weren't in the guild since they were called to go on a mission by the council so that made interrogating Natsu much easier. If the two were there everyone knew that they would make the situation much worse than needed. Makarov walked forward to a very angered Natsu, his fire was turning a bright blue from the heat of his anger, but he was beginning to think that it was a bad idea to get close to _the Chaos _who was very angry. It never ended well for anyone, in any situation.

"Chaos," Makarov called as warmly and gently as possible as to not make Natsu angrier, "what happened to Lucy? _What did you do_?"

His whole body froze up as he slowly made eye contact with the short old man. Makarov gasped at those eyes, they weren't the same eyes he was used to seeing. Those eyes he sees are like coals that are losing the fire that once kept them hot, but they are dying and turning into those familiar cold ones that the man was much more used to seeing on the pink-haired man.

_They think I did that to her, _Natsu sneered in his mind. He was bothered that they thought he had done something like that to Lucy. Natsu didn't do a single thing, it was that blue-haired man with the fucking tattoo over his eye asking for Erza. That man used some fucking time magic-user to hit Lucy without them knowing until it was too late. He remembered trying to take the hit, but he couldn't reach her in time. If he had more time then maybe he could have had done more than just use the strongest roar he had ever used before rushing over to the guild.

He was being blamed for something he didn't do.

He was being accused of harming his mate.

Natsu was beginning to want to attack these people, but he knew that Lucy loved these people. These insects. Why was he so hesitant to do them harm knowing this?

"You," Natsu breathed, "you think _I _did that to _my _mate?"

Everyone in the guild said nothing, but you could tell that they were all blaming him. Almost all Lisanna, Wendy, and the exceeds shook their heads.

"You would never Natsu-san," Wendy said after a few moments of silence.

Happy wanted to rush towards Natus, but he knew he had to keep his distance when his father figure was this angry. Carla and Pantherlily seemed very disturbed by the mages blaming Natsu of something he clearly hadn't done.

"The brat knows me better than you all," Natsu said in a deep growl. He bashed his head on the rune wall with a burning hatred in his darkening eyes. Even though the runes prevented Natsu from using his magic it didn't prevent the physical changes that he was beginning to undergo. "As if I would hurt someone like Lucy."

His hair turned a slightly darker color as horns formed out of his head. Black tendrils swirled around his skin to look as if it was a black fire underneath his skin, Natsu's teeth sharpened slightly as his eyes turned black where it was white and his black orbs turned into red glowing dots. Everyone shivered when the wings, tail, and scales formed on his body.

The room turned much hotter than it should be physically able to, but they were focusing more on the monster in front of them.

"You want to know what happened," Natsu asked, his voice became darker and deeper. "Maybe you should ask that blue-haired fucker with the time bitch. Perhaps instead of blaming me, you should have asked me. I would never hurt Lucy." If anyone had paid any attention to Lucy, who had been healed by Wendy, they would have noticed that she was slowly making her way towards Natsu. She held the walls of the room to get to the doors where Natsu was forced to be at.

"Even if I did want to harm her," Natsu's wings stretched out as his tail swished angrily, "I wouldn't almost kill her! I wouldn't even punch her, I love that woman too much to even _want _to hurt her. She gave me something none of you even gave, some of you did after she showed I wasn't as dangerous as everyone thinks. Lucy gave me a chance to be her friend. She gave me a chance to live for something, no, she gave me a chance to live for someone who cares."

As much as they wanted to believe Natsu, but with their past experiences with him made them believe that he was the reason that Lucy was on death's door. Lisanna hugged Wendy with tears soaking her shirt, her own tears fell down her pale cheeks. Happy was full-on sobbing from what he was hearing, Carla felt bad for the blue cat and gave him a comforting hug but it seemed even she was hurting for her friends as tears flowed from her brown eyes.

Lucy broke the runes that Freed made and hugged Natsu from behind, letting her body make cold air to fight against the heat Natus made in his anger. Brown eyes flooded with tears as soft but strong arms squeezed the human in front of her.

"I love you," Lucy whispered into Natsu's back with so much emotion that it was incomprehensible. "I'm here, _shh,_ I'm here."

Turning around Natsu wrapped Lucy in a tight hug as he tried to calm himself down so he wouldn't harm her.

It was these moments that Natsu looked forward to every day. The hugs that she gave when he was filled with emotions that he couldn't hide made him feel like he could share them instead of trying to train them out of his system. Her kisses made him feel like she was reminding him that she wasn't gone, that she wasn't afraid of being in his space. Those talks that they have makes him feel human, not the monster people describe him as.

_Natsu was laying in bed with a thoughtful look on his face. He wasn't once for thinking too much over something, but this had been bothering him quite a lot. He remembers hearing how Lucy ran away from the engagement they were forced in. If she was running away why did she even agree to it in the end? What changed? Was she doing this because she wants to? Or was it because she feels obligated to after she became a member of Fairy Tail?_

_"Natsu," Lucy asked in a sleepy tone. _

_"Hm?" _

_"Why are you still up? Are you not feeling well?" _

_Silence filled the room for a while. Was he okay? Is he okay with not knowing why Lucy agreed to the engagement? _

_"No," Natsu mumbled in an annoyed tone. "I just have shit on my mind. Go to sleep." _

_The rustling of the blankets made him wonder if she let it go, but then he felt her small hand land over where his heart was. She moved so she was laying over him, but was curled against his side so she could still see his face in the dark. _

_"Want to talk about it instead?" _

_Sighing in annoyance Natsu grabbed his hair, pulling it as hard as he could. Why was she so fucking caring? _

_"Why did you agree to this at the guild?" _

_It was quiet once more, but Natsu felt like he was going to puke if she didn't answer him soon. Just as he was about to voice himself she giggled. _

_"Easy," Lucy said as her other hand gently caressed his cheek. "It's because I didn't want to marry someone I never met, nor if they were going to be old or not. I wanted to have a choice in my life for whom I married, so when I heard about the alliance of some unknown guild with a stranger I ran." She was quiet for a moment but he saw her bite her lip as she fought off a smile. "I met you and thought you were a bit scary with the power you displayed from where I was in the woods. When I saw you I saw a lonely and misunderstood person, like I was when I lived with my father. _

_"So, I decided I wanted to help you and be your friend because I knew how it felt. When I got to know you more, even the little I did, made me that much more comfortable. We weren't strangers because we were friends who have a talking blue exceed to keep us company." _

_Natsu was wide-eyed at what he was hearing what Lucy was telling him. He remembers their encounter well, but he never knew she could read him as she had. _

_"When you helped me find a place I was happy, but I wanted you to know you would always be welcomed there so I gave you the key. I trust you, even back then because you helped me just as much as I helped you. When we learned we were engaged to each other I felt relieved because it was someone I knew. Someone who knew what it felt like to be alone, but was so used to being alone that I wanted to work on it with someone who understood in even a small sense._

_"I also fell in love with you at first sight." _

Natsu buried his nose in Lucy's hair as he let the tears fall, "I don't want to lose the one person I love."

"Neither do I, Natsu." Her eyes flew to the people around them. Lisanna, Wendy, and the exceeds rushed over to join the hug, so she waited until she knew that they were safe from her glare. "You made this man who he is by not giving him a proper chance. He had been abandoned by a dragon, do you know what a dragon is like when they are angry or saddened? I don't even think you even know Natsu as much as you thought. He isn't a monster or a demon, despite what you see right now, he is a human just like you."

Lucy looked at Natsu looking for permission to share his story. Her answer was a kiss to the temple as his tail wrapped around her waist. He walked the others to their normal table as she stood alone in front of the guild.

"When Natsu was found by Igneel he was only a baby abandoned in the woods. He was raised like any other baby dragon would have, maybe with some tweaks so he didn't lose his humanity, but eight years of being with a dragon made Natsu gain more dragon-like traits than a dragon-slayer would normally have. Years later Igneel left him with no way to find him, then a strange man comes and tries to make him feel like he has a shot at having a family. He didn't want to be left behind once more, so even though he came he kept his distance just in case. What did you do to him? You didn't consider that since he was basically raised by a dragon he would act like one when angered and saddened and deemed him a monster.

"You cast him out in fear. Now, look at what you made him become," Lucy screamed at the guild. "Look at the man who can't trust anyone without feeling like they would leave him. You're all about family, but when one person needed it most you cast them out and make them seem like they are a monster without ever asking about his past.

"The past may be in the past, but sometimes asking what a person went through- not down to every single last detail- just to understand what the person needs most. So I ask, what did you do to him?"


	16. Healing: Part 1

**I had been reading the Edens Zero Manga and I have to say it is very well done. Different but kind of similar, I recommend it. Also, I really wish people would watch/read the anime/manga of Kyo Kara Maoh, it's a bit older than Fairy Tail but the story is amazing as well as the character's development. So, please if you are looking for something to read or watch I really recommend those two mangas and anime.**

**The next chapter will be a continuation of this one. Though that will be a while before I actually make it.**

Lucy wasn't one who liked sitting around doing nothing, she liked to move about and run around. Many never understood why, but she never gave them an explanation because she felt they didn't deserve it. The reason why she couldn't stand to sit still was because of when she lived with her father he always had her studying about the family business- even if she actually studied about magic than the business- and the fact that when she was training with Draco non-stop probably didn't help much either.

So imagine how annoyed she felt when she was being forced to sit in the guild having people at her beck and call to get things that she could have gotten herself. Her only saving grace was when she watched a B-Cuber named Rebecca online, with a robot named Happy as well as a boy who was recently joined on her channel. Ironically Happy on Rebecca's channel looked almost identical to her Happy, except there was no white-tipped tail on robot Happy. Shiki was a cute character, but he reminds her so much of a happy go lucky child. Kind of like Natsu is when they were at home.

Then there was her new favorite anime called _Kyo Kara Maoh _where a boy from earth was flushed down a toilet into a new world where he must become the new Demon King. There is magic, demons, and gay love and it made Lucy squeal every time her ship would do something cute or if they would say things that got into heated arguments. Lucy was a nerd for this series.

Anyway, since she finished the anime and Rebecca had yet to upload a new video she was stuck doing nothing on a hot day. She was supposed to go on a mission with Natsu and Happy to look for more Celestial Eggs, but after what had happened last week, she couldn't. Besides she was still very angry with her guild for not even apologizing to Natsu for how they had treated him.

Why couldn't they see that they were the reason for his distrust of people bothering to stay? She still has to fight him that she wouldn't leave him, even if she wasn't mated to him. Take last night for example.

* * *

_Lucy laid on the comfortable bed watching her new favorite anime. It was a long day, but she was allowed to make food and to bake- that in itself is something she loved the most. _

_"Would you have stayed with me if I hadn't mated you," a voice asked. _

_It was so sudden and it had Lucy wondering how long Natsu was at the doorway. She looked at him with both anger and confusion in her brown eyes. "What are you going on about?" _

_"If we never mated would you have stayed?" _

_Lucy groaned and plopped on the bed. Her head began to throb with how often she had this conversation with Natsu. Though, in Natsu's defense, she never really gave a full answer since all she usually said was yes and go back to whatever it was that she was doing. It wasn't the right move with a person who has abandonment issues, so Lucy knew she had to think hard on how to prove she wouldn't have left him if they never mated. _

_"Do you remember the night before we mated?" _

_"Huh?" _

_"You told me I wasn't allowed to leave you when we found out that we were engaged. Sure, we were engaged because of the guilds alliance with my father, but that hadn't stopped me from allowing my heart to promise to never leave you." _

_Natsu moved to sit on the edge of their bed, he noticed that Lucy would always move closer to him- whether she noticed it or not- it made him happy when she would. His arms snaked around her slim waist, careful of her wounds, before laying the two of them down. Hiding his face between Lucy's shoulder blades he breathed in, trying hard to not cry or to not get angry and harm his Lucy. _

_"I forced that on you," Natsu growled. His nails dug into her sides causing blood to seep under his nails when the smell hit his nose he released his nails from her side. _

_"Maybe," Lucy said with a small frown, "but in a way you made me feel wanted. I was stunned." _

_"Why didn't you just leave?" _

_"Why didn't you?" _

_Natsu paused, why didn't he run from her? Was it because he was done feeling alone? Did he want what everyone else had? "I don't know." _

_"I didn't leave because you needed someone there for you. If I had left how do you think it would have left you? Even before we mated I knew, I just knew, I cared very deeply about you and I wanted to show you. I stayed because in your own way you trusted me enough to ask me to stay. I saw you in a way that no one would have." _

* * *

Natsu had cried a lot last night, which is why he was in a grouchy mood today. He would have stayed home, but Lucy knew he didn't want to feel alone.

"Hi Lucy-san," Wendy called out to her. Wendy was one of the few people comfortable enough to be around Natsu, but she was the most comfortable to ask to cuddle with the pink-haired man. "Are you okay, Natsu-san?"

Natsu grunted and opened his arms for the pre-teen to choose if she wanted to join him next to Lucy. Almost instantly Wendy leaped forward and hugged Natsu tightly with a loving smile on her child-like face.

"If I didn't know any better," Lucy said in a teasing tone as Lisanna came over to lay her head on Lucy's lap, "I would have thought that you two were siblings."

"I have to agree with Lu-chan," Lisanna yawned. Her hand reached in her breast to pull out a small pouch, "I found these on my last mission with nee-chan and thought you might like these."

Lucy stunned looked at the pouch with wonder but turned into surprise when she saw what was inside the pouch. Inside were about fifty Celestial Eggs, just as she was about to ask Lisanna where she got them she had seen that the white-haired girl had passed out in exhaustion. Lisanna had been working non-stop since she came back that morning from her mission, but Lucy never would have thought that she wasn't getting the proper rest she needed.

A small smile rested on her face as she summoned Aries in her mind to make a wool bed for the youngest Strauss to rest on. Her small tight-knit group of friends felt like the family she always wanted, so when Aries made a big enough wool cloud that fit the group of seven, the exceeds were all there with them, she wasn't surprised to see that Wendy and Natsu had also fallen asleep. Though each exceed chose a sleeping partner.

Happy was laying on Lucy's chest, purring so loudly it made others look at the group with wonder before going back to their conversations. Carla chose to snuggle herself between Natsu and Wendy, though Wendy had wrapped her arms around the white exceed. Finally, Panterlily was resting against Lisanna's stomach watching his partner with Levy.

Levy saw that the group, besides Lucy and Panterlily, were sound asleep so she excused herself from Gajeel and headed towards the blonde to give her back Lucy's manuscript. "That was amazing Lu! So intense, but you did have a few grammatical errors."

Sitting down Levy sat and pointed out Lucy's mistakes, she wasn't Lucy's beta reader for nothing. Levy had also grown used to the group, but she allowed herself to keep a slight distance so Natsu wouldn't attack her. The bluenette wasn't as terrified of the man anymore, not since Lucy had opened her eyes to how she had been treating the poor guy.

So whenever someone began to speak badly about Natsu she would ignore them and go to the group to hang out. Her scent was now familiar to Natsu at this point that she even began to stay a bit when he woke up.

"Oi," Natsu growled at Levy, "keep the fucking noise down, will ya? Tryin' ta sleep here."

"Sorry Natsu," Levy said dismissively.

"Want the headphones Natsu," Lucy asked as she gave Natsu two headphones. "Place the blue ones on Wendy's. It's her present from both of us."

"Hah," Natsu asked with heavy sleep in his voice, "birthday?"

"Yes," Lucy smiled as she kissed his head as well as Wendy's. The small girl cuddled closer to Natsu in response, "apparently she never had a good birthday. She hadn't gotten much sleep because of it for the past week."

"I got the cake ready," Levy was spewing all that she had done for Wendy on Lucy's orders. She never knew about Wendy's birthday, but she did know that she would do anything for the girl.

Natsu groaned and placed the headphones on both his and Wendy's heads to block out the noise. Lisanna didn't need them because she was a very deep sleeper.


	17. We have a problem

So most of y0u dont know this about me, but I wear glasses. Just today my glasses broke and I am unable to see. I am having a hard time writing this as I speak because of how blurry it is, but all of my fanfics are on hold until I am able to get new glasses


	18. Discontinued

Yes, I am discontinuing this.

**Why? **

**NOOOOOO. **

**How could you do this? **

**WAAAHAHHHHHH**

**What will happen to this story? **

**What am I going to do with my life? **

**BOOOOOOOOO. **

**I hate you!**

Geez, calm down people...I am putting it up for adoption with requirements. Though, I am going to tell you why I want to discontinue this.

**Then tell us, Primsgirl. **

Don't demand me... Anyway, I am discontinuing this because I lost inspiration for this, and since I have a few other (non-anime) stories out that I am much more inspired to do. I figured that it wouldn't hurt as much since someone else could take up my job for Firelight. Plus, I want to spread my creative juices on something that isn't as uninspired as I am for this lovely piece of work.

**Wait. You said you have requirements for adopting this story? **

Well, yes.

**What are they? **

Way to interrupt my explanation on why I am discontinuing this.

**Sorry, continue. **

Meh. I basically finished it anyway.

So the requirements will be on Wattpad if you want to know. If you have an account then go and find this story there.

This story is adopted by CertifiedTreeHugger on Wattpad.


End file.
